Inferis
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Los Inferi son cuerpos muertos, cadáveres, reanimados mediante un hechizo de magia negra, y usados como marioneta por un mago tenebroso. Pero que pasa cuando los mezclas con la tecnologia y ciencia muggle.  YAOI


**INFERIS**

**[Harry Potter - Universo Alterno]**

**[Yaoi - Parejas Varias]  
>[ By Sadic &amp; Sado Comany ]<strong>

**[ Kaede Sakuragi - Luna Shinigami]**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Principal - CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong>** FIC DURO. ESCENAS VIOLENTAS. NECROFILIA ( zombies en actos indecorosos ). MENSION DE LA ZOOFILIA. TORTURA. SADISMO. SADOMASOQUISMO ( o intento ). SANGRE Y MAS DE UN DISGUSTO O DESAGRADO. CORAZONES DEBILES ABSTENERSE. TAMBIEN AQUELLOS DE FINALES FELICES. **

**Si luego de todo esto, siguen leyendo, solo aceptare buenas criticas XD ... **

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo al reto de Facebook de Lunatico Tonks<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Personajes origianes creados por Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami.<br>Personajes de Harry Potter creados por JKRowling.**

* * *

><p>El auror pelirrojo llego agitado a la Mansión Malfoy. Venia a buscar a su amigo pero con una mala noticia. No sabía como lo tomaría, como reaccionaria o si algún ser vivo quedaría liberado bajo la furia del salvador del mundo. Por que a pesar de que fueron diez años atrás la muerte de Voldemort, muy pocos sabían el potencial del verdadero Harry Potter, y una noticia como la que llevaba no iba a ser muy buena.<p>

- Llama a tu Amo Harry por favor - Ron Weasley le dijo seriamente al elfo domestico que lo había atendido. Sin siquiera esperar a preguntar saco un cigarrillo de sus ropas y empezó a fumarlo.

- No te prohibió fumar Hermione - la vos del pelinegro lo hizo desaparecer aquel cancerígeno escape y largar el humo con angustia - Que pasa? - Harry era observador, y sabia que a su amigo le pasaba algo realmente grave - Mione esta bien? Los niños? Molly? - se acerco casi tomándolo del brazo con temor.

- Harry ... lo siento, amigo - negó con la cabeza - Prométeme que te mantendrás calmado - sus ojos celestes le pedían con clemencia, solo asintió su amigo - Harry ... encontramos un cuerpo en el mundo muggle, estaba ... Estaba siendo violado por inferís ... uno ... - trago saliva negando despacio y largando unas pequeñas lagrimas - Uno de ellos era Remus ... y se estaban violando a ... a tu esposo ... a Malfoy ...

- QUE! - el grito de Lucius y Severus los asusto ya que ellos habían seguido al pelinegro ya que preguntando al elfo quien había venido temieron algo.

- Que locura estas hablando? - Siseo Snape acercándose al auror.

- Lo siento, yo vengo a reportar que ... Remus y Malfoy están ...

- Estamos que? Comadreja - la vos dura y fría de Draco llamo su atención, mostrando detrás de este a un Remus Lupin que abría los ojos en forma de espanto.

- Si es una maldita broma Ron juro que te despellejare vivo - Harry Potter hablaba en un ingles parsel, que metía miedo.

- Imposible - articulo el pelirrojo - Yo ... yo los vi, me llamaron a mi, tuve que identificar los cuerpos - los señalo a los supuestos muertos - Harry créeme, hasta Kinsg quería venir a darte la noticia, Mione me dijo que iba al Ministerio para averiguar que había sucedido por que la bodega donde encontraron los cuerpos estaba rodeada de magia negra pura y ningún detector del departamento de auror sonó. Un muggle policía con conocimiento de nuestro mundo, llevo un aparato mágico de detección de magia negra y el maldito se le exploto, se rompió en mil pedazos - los ojos celestes estaban tan angustiados que demostraba que no mentía - Le hicieron hechizos de identificación, el cuerpo de Malfoy estaba atado, estacado en unas tablas mientras era violado por Remus, y ... otros tipos que no supimos quienes eran por lo tanto pensamos que eran muggles - aquel salón de estar se quedo en silencio, y se volvió frio y tenso.

En ese momento la chimenea de la mansión se crispo demostrando que alguien quería entrar. Cuando se le dio permiso el auror negro apareció con angustia en la cara pero al ver a "todos" allí casi levanto su varita y les a punto a dos personas en especial.

- Que demonios? - grito mirando a Remus y a Draco. Kingsley Shacklebolt miraba fantasmas - Imposible, ustedes están muertos - miro a Ron y luego a Harry.

- Me quieren explicar que diantres pasa aquí? - el pelinegro grito haciendo que la cristalería vibrara.

- Lo que trato de decirte, Harry. Encontramos dos cuerpos que supuestamente son ellos dos, los identificamos, les hicimos hechizos, los verificamos y hasta nos fijamos cuando fue la última vez que los vieron. Te juro que no se que decirte.

Estaban por decir algo mas, cuando las llamas de la chimenea crisparon otra ves, mostrando a un auror de los mas jóvenes, llegando de repente y sin mirar a los demás se acerco al Jefe de aurores y le susurro despacio.

- Encontraron el cuerpo de Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, también inferís violando a Hermione Granger-

- QUE? - fue le coro asustando al pobre muchacho que al "percatarse" de los que estaban allí eran nada mas que los "muertos" palideció y se ... desmayo.

- Hermione ... - susurro Ron y sin esperar a nadie tomo polvos Floo y se fue directamente al ministerio a donde su mujer había ido.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo del muchacho estaba sobre la plancha de la morgue. Tenía el cuerpo totalmente amorotonado, con cortes pequeños, en especial en la espalda. Los inferis que lo habían violado utilizaron mucha fuerza por lo tanto aquel roce violento sobre el suelo de la fabrica lleno de basura, vidrios y escombros hicieron que la piel de este se desquebrajara y se llenara de sangre coagulada y llena de bichos carroñeros. Sus brazos estaban cortados en especial las muñecas, se notaba que aquel joven había sido desangrado por unos momentos, pero luego cerrando las heridas como para mantenerlo vivo. Luego sus piernas, en especial sus talones presentaban un tajo bastante grande demostrando que los habían cortado para que no pudiera moverse o escapar. Su pecho, le faltaban pedazos de carne, como si lo hubieran despellejado aun vivo, cerca de los pezones que tenían dos pequeñas volitas de metal, aros quirúrgicos muggles. Había sido castrado, aun perdía sangre pero ya negra de donde el escroto nacía. Su pene, tenia un circuncisión también al estilo muggle, pero ese pedazo fue encontrado igual que sus testículos en el estomago de la victima.<p>

La sorpresa fue cuando el hechizo de glamour que tenia el cuerpo fue desapareciendo, los investigadores mágicos salieron de la sala vomitando. Si era una barbarie ver un cuerpo idéntico a Draco Malfoy con esas laceraciones, ver la apariencia verdadera fue algo impactante. Sobre la mesa de la morgue se presentaba un cuerpo totalmente morado amarronado, con gusanos que le salían de la boca, en estado de descomposición, un rostro totalmente desfigurado donde en ves de lengua salía una malva negra muerta cocida desde la garganta y en sus ojos en ves de oculares eran dos escarabajos albinos carroñeros, exóticos y extintos hacia décadas. Pero la impresión fue cuando su estomago empezó a moverse, a hincharse de la nada y como si fuera una pequeña bolsa a reventar lleno a los aurores de gusanos y desechos humanos provocando a mas de uno descomponerse en dirección a la enfermería.

Cuando Harry arribo al Ministerio acompañado por Kingsley pudo ver que muchos estaba algo descompuestos, y hasta temían volver a la sección donde trataban el caso de los inferís. El jefe de aurores y el auror estrella se miraron extrañado cuando fueron directamente hacia uno de los laboratorios que tenían allí, encontrando a los ocho zombies montándosela entre ellos.

El que se parecía a Remus, estaba detrás del inferi que seria Severus, este había tropezado y cayo en cuatro patas, aprovechando el descuido el otro se había acercado y penetrado sin consideración, en un movimiento rítmico y violento. De la misma forma que los habían encontrado con los cadáveres. El que se parecía a Lucios había echo lo mismo ahora buscaba a otro inferí mas débil y lo golpeaba contra la pared, reventándole la cabeza y al tenerlo quieto solo lo giro y empezó a penetrarlo. Los otros cuatro restantes se acercaron y empezaron a masturbarse, gruñendo y babeando igual que como los habían encontrado en las escenas.

No importaba nada ni nadie allí. Los ochos muertos parecían estar en un trance que nadie los sacaba.

Hasta que empezaron a vomitar sangre negra, cada uno de ellos se llevaron sus manos a su cuello haciendo arcadas y largando todo lo que tenían dentro hacia el suelo de la habitación donde los tenían. Igual que al cuerpo del muchacho hubo unos segundos donde el glamour cayo mostrando los verdaderos rostros. El horror fue grande cuando uno de los cadáveres que seguía en su faena era el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, muerto hacia más de 11 años. Conservando aun el hechizo de que su cuerpo se descompusiera de la forma lenta mágicamente posible.

Le toco el turno del salvador del mundo salir con la mano en su boca y descargar su estomago en el pasillo. La bilis subió rápidamente y hasta creyó escupir parte de algún órgano por la violencia que lo había expulsado.

Severus Snape había llegado no hacia mucho, seguido por Lucius y Remus. El primero con el permiso del propio Ministerio, era uno de los pocionistas mas importantes de Inglaterra por lo tanto tenía prioridad, y los otros dos por ser sus " esposos". Una relación rara, pero aceptada al fin. Remus se asusto cuando encontró a su cachorro en el medio del pasillo vomitando, Snape había sido valiente y había entrado a ver lo que sucedía, pero salio tan pálido y casi igual estado que el pelinegro salio.

- No puede ser - susurro despacio tratando de calmar su palidez.

- Es ... - Kingsley no supo que decir, se quedaron minutos en silencio.

- No entiendo como existe un hechizo que haga todo ... eso - Harry hablo casi con vos ronca, aun con el gusto feo en su garganta - No hay ningún mago capaz de hacer algo así, ni muggle - otro silencio.

Pero fue Severus quien se incorporo y miro a todos:- Hay una persona ... - susurro despacio, pero con temor - Hay una forma de que todo esto ... - señalo la sala donde los sonidos de los inferis parecía multiplicarse.

En las tierras rumanas, un cuervo volaba a toda prisa, era uno vivo por lo tanto no era ni de su padre ni de sus creaciones. Llego hasta la ventana, picoteo el vidrio hasta que el dueño de aquella habitación abriera, pero cuando el pequeño pergamino fue tomado el animal salio volando a toda prisa, como si el dueño le advirtiera que si se quedaba, terminaría muerto. El muchacho sonrío despacio y tomo aquel papel para leerlo. Un viejo amigo, uno de los tantos que jamás quieren volver a verle, le pedía ayuda consejo. Se sintió como un niño con un preciado juguete nuevo.

Sonrío dando dos vueltitas en sus pies descalzos haciendo sonar una hermosa joya en su tobillo derecho, que si se veía bien eran huesitos blancos muy pequeños, obviamente no eran de un adulto. Miro a su alrededor como un pequeño que haría una travesura, sus ojos amarillos brillaron y envío una contestación "llegare al despuntar la aurora". Envío un animal, un cuervo pero contra hecho sin ojos, las plumas casi extintas y esqueléticos.

Fue aquel animal cuyo pico tenía dientes afilados quien le entrego la carta a Severus, para luego destrozarse en una masa sanguinolenta. Remus gruño. Kingsley apunto con su varita a lo que quedaba del pajarraco. Harry podía ver la magia negra a su alrededor. Mientras Lucius parecía algo interesado en aquel artilugio para mantener la carne muerta viva.

La hora señalada apareció. En ese tiempo no aparecieron mas cuerpos, inferis y violados en el mundo muggle, como si solo lo hicieran en un tiempo especifico. Buscaron también a desaparecidos, tanto mágicos como humanos, solo para tener una pista de tal atrocidad.

De un hermoso carruaje bajo un dulce y gentil muchacho, que no tendría mas que la edad del mismo Potter, la larga cabellera negra la llevaba suelta y la carita parecía la de una muñeca fina, las ropas eran oscuras con rojo, con el símbolo del dragón rojo pero lo mas aterrador de todo ese conjunto tan hermoso eran los ojos, amarillos como los de un demonio. Camino finamente anunciándose con el elfo domestico que chillo del pánico.

Severus parecía tenso, y cuando se encontró con aquel sujeto, Remus pudo sentir el miedo que le tenia.:- Therion Tepes - su vos era casi siseante - Me alegra que allá ... venido - arrastro la ultima palabra dando a entender que no lo hacia por gusto.

- Mi dulce Severus - dijo el muchacho, incluso mas bajito que muchos de allí, pasando sus manos blancas y las uñas largas por el rostro del pocionista riendo - ji ji ji ... y dijiste que no me volverías a ver.

- Y me hubiera gustado - siseo con desagrado, mientras se apartaba despacio, ya que su lobo parecía atacarle en cualquier momento - Pero debo confesar que esto no es una visita de cortesía. Si no que ... - miro al Jefe de Aurores - Un caso particular que te interesará.

Sonrío mirando a todos, sobre todo interesándose de mas en el lobo - Kawai!- dijo acercándose a Remus, sin importar las cosas de importancia por el cual le llamaran - Tienes un Lobo! Sevy - moviendo una sola de sus manos causando una sensación extraña en el propio licántropo - que bello - dijo a pesar de que este estuviera en gruñéndole para atacarle - Yo tengo un zorro blanco precioso, hace cosas que se sienten bien - dijo sonriendo jalando dulcemente los cabellos de Remus.

Harry y Kings apuntaron al muchacho con sus varitas:- Que demonios trajiste Snape - siseo despacio el pelinegro mientras que Lucius intentaba alejar al lobo que se comportaba en forma extraña.

- Al propio creador de zombies vivientes - miro a Therion con desgano - Al que creí que era el único capas de lograr algo como eso, pero ... - una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro - Debo reconocer que quien ahora es mejor que tu, ha echo trabajos extraordinarios con los inferis - le miro con burla.

Le valió cero las varitas al muchacho hasta que escucho lo que decía Severus, soltando al animal, aunque su carita mostrara una sonrisa sus ojos se habían vuelto brillantes - ¿Mejor? - dijo sonriendo de manera cruel - Hay alguien mas que haga zombies como yo?- dijo verdaderamente emocionado - Quiero ver las partes! Quiero ver como queda la carne descompuesta! - dijo emocionado.

- Algo mejor que eso - Snape adopto su posición de " yo soy superior y tu eres cucaracha " cruzando sus brazo sobre su pecho - Encontramos inferis, Zombies muggles como quieras llamarles. Con partes interesantes - le paso una carpeta con todo lo que sabían del momento - Y lo mas admirable de quien sea que haga esto es el hechizo glamour que les pone para verlos hermosos, copia exacta a ciertas personas.

Therion miro las fotos, devorando cada una de las imágenes recreándolas con sus ojitos dementes - Es admirable. Un genio, pero no es mejor que yo - le aseguro - claro que es maravilloso el trabajo que hace con las partes y la serpiente, dejarla viviendo aun después de que el inferi se descompusiera si es de aplaudir - los otros magos se miraron con recelo, sin saber si admirar por la inteligencia del muchacho o matar a Severus por traer semejante demente.

- Si, puede ser, pero me decepcionas - el pocionista tomo las carpetas y las cerro de repente - sospeche que eras tu quien estaba detrás de todo este ... arte - le miro con burla - pero al ver que no eres tu - bufo en forma desagradable - lamento que te haya traído desde lejos, pero no nos eres útil - le hizo una reverencia y se giro a los demás, haciéndole señas que caminaran ... sin entender lo que sucedía

- Detente ahí mi pequeño cuervo - dijo casi silbadamente erizándole los pelitos de la nuca a muchos de ellos - Si bien no soy yo puedo dar con él, claro si deseas mi ayuda, pero tiene un precio mi dulce alquimista- Remus conocía el brillo característico de su esposo pocionista, y parecía tener algo en mente ante semejante "niño".

- En serio? - se giro despacio el profesor de Pociones mirando a Therion - Y por que debería pagar por algo que quizás ... - miro las carpetas distraídamente - podría aprender de un genio como este alquimista que ha aparecido - su vos fue suave y fría.

- Aunque tu te muestres serio y fuerte - dijo sacando su pequeño dedo - Ellos tienen miedo los huelo y no por mi - empezó a rodear a Severus que siendo mas alto apenas si miraba al jovencito - puedo darle cacería por mi mismo o... - sonrío - empezar a competir haciendo inferis en el mundo mágico. También esta la poción de una ayuda mutua, yo te ayudo a atraparlo y tu me lo entregas, claro que la oferta caduca en 10 segundos tic tac tic tac el tiempo corre Severus.

- Si, es verdad - dijo despacio - Pero que diría tu padre cuando sepa que has tocado suelo mágico y sin su permiso. Y no lo digo por el vampiro. Creo que si no mal recuerdo fue una promesa sobre algo de cincuenta años menos entre ellos - susurro despacio casi al oído de Therion - Y que no iba a desperdiciarla sabiendo lo que le cuesta "convencerle" - le miro serio - Puedes ayudarnos, pero no puedo darte la poción que pides. Aun así no se si temo al loco que nos esta acosando o lo que podrías hacer tu con eso mas adelante.

- Ambos podemos perder pero si bien yo caigo con mi padre, luego encontrare la forma de hacerte uno en mis experimentos o al rubio bonito o al lobo gruñón - le susurro casi en el mismo tono - me gustan rubios y me gustan siendo criaturas oscuras, así que es mejor que cooperemos.

- Bien - susurro - aléjate de ellos y yo mantendré apartado a tu padre - le miro despacio extendiéndole la carpeta, haciendo ademan que siguieran caminando - Hemos encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer, también en el mismo estado que el otro muchacho, solo que la característica particular era que a este cuerpo le habían extirpado todo el útero, de una forma desgarradora y con odio - lo guio hasta donde los cuerpo en descomposición estaban bajo un hechizo, aunque no servia mucho la magia negra que rodeaba ambos cadáveres aprecia dar un efecto contrario a lo que querían hacer, dejando que los bichos y carroña lo consumieran con rapidez.

- Alimañas - sonrío arrodillándose. El pocionista observó como las dichosas alimañas subieron por las manos de Therion, casi ronroneando y mas bien armando un ruido agónico de los insectos - familiar muy familiar...- dijo sonriendo caminando entre las viseras y la descomposición sin siquiera untarse un poco.

- Lo se, también encontré algo raro en ellas - extendió la foto de los ojos de los escarabajos albinos extintos - Te parecen familiar?

- Si., hay muchos en mi casa- dijo de un saltito sentándose al lado de los restos jugando con la cráneo de Albus Dumbledore - pero no es la única parte donde se encuentran, deben ser cultivados.

- Podrías apartarte de él - siseo molesto, no le gustaba que jugaran con su mentor de esa forma. Cuando lo vio bajar sonriente no sabia si lanzarle alguna maldición - También lo pensé, pero lo que mas llamo la atención fue el hechizo que utilizaron para hacerlos pasar por otras personas, violando a otros cuerpos sin vida.

- Bueno el hechizo es poderoso - sonrío sin dejar de acariciar la larga cabellera blanca, tal vez lo poco que conservaba del anciano mago - haber para explicarles a tus amigos - dijo señalando a los demás con el dedo - es como una poción multijugos para un muerto el mismo efecto - sonrío - deben tener cabellos de la persona por la que se están pasando es inevitable si no, no hay hechizo.

- Pero el inferi no puede consumir ninguna poción por el echo de estar muerto - intervino Potter algo molesto.

- Ji ji ji entre mas lindos mas huecos verdad Sevy?- dijo riendo a ver a Potter - dije para "explicar" el efecto del hechizo. Los inferis no beben poción pero el hechizo simula los efectos de la Mulijugos pero para hacer el hechizo, uno antiguo y prohibido debo decirles se necesitan los cabellos de las personas que serán imitadas o "duplicadas".

- Entonces, sea quien este haciendo esto, debe estar tan cerca de nosotros para imitar la apariencia - Remus hablo despacio, el hombre ya que el lobo había sido aplacado gracias a Lucius.

- Demasiado cercano - dijo el rubio mayor - Los que han aparecido son los mas cercanos a Potter, mi hijo, Yo, ustedes dos, la Señorita Granger - miro con algo de desagrado el cuerpo de Dumbledore - utilizando cuerpos quizás también cercanos como el director - hubo silencio.

* * *

><p>En un lugar remoto, perdido en unas viejas ruinas donde un laboratorio subterráneo aun conservaba todo lo que una ves fue glorioso. Entre los escombros se encontraba un pasadizo que los llevaba al mejor lugar que un pocionista podría envidiar. Los calderos estaban burbujeantes, el olor a carne descompuesta no era más que el habitual, se veía trabajar a un hombre de negro de cabellos desalineados con aspecto maniático.<p>

Sus manos sucias de sangre cortaban con delicadeza los trozos de hierbas, mientras que vigilaba como una probeta estilo muggle se calentaba con algo viscoso y oscuro dentro. Luego pasaba a un caldero extra grande y vertía ambas cosas con cuidado. Luego revolvía dos para la izquierda, dos la derecha, cinco izquierda y siete a la derecha, golpeaba el caldero ocho veces y luego apagaba el fuego, contaba hasta veinte y volvía a encenderlo en forma muggle, de allí empezar a integrar otra vez los mismo ingredientes de antes y repetir todo otra ves, así tres veces. Para luego hacerlo reposar en un lugar extremadamente calido y dentro de 36 horas poder envasarlo.

Otra figura se acerco, traía detrás de este tres bultos, envueltos en esa bolsas muggles para muertos. Los dejo junto a cuatro mas que estaban ya allí en el suelo. Luego saco de entre las ropas algunas cosas, cepillos, pañuelos, algunos documentos o panfletos que no tenían nada que ver. Luego se acerco hacia un pequeño bar a un lado de todo eso y se sirvió un enorme vaso con whisky de fuego. Gruñendo al tragarlo de golpe pero aun así sirviéndose otro.

Segundo después, otra figura apareció, una más delgada y femenina, trayendo libros de magia negra, dejándolos en una de las tantas mesas llenas de cosas.

- Alguna noticia interesante - la vos de la mujer fue con burla mientras miraba al que había traído los cuerpos.

- El ministerio esta revolucionado - río despacio - parece que los han encontrado, muchos cuando apareció estaban vomitando en los pasillos y el rumor de que los cuerpos inferis eran copias exactas de esos malditos traidores fue lo que dio el pánico a todos los que estaban escuchando. Parece que temen ahora que alguien no solo se haga pasar por ellos si no que usen sus cuerpos para atrocidades malsanas - el sujeto que estaba frente a los calderos bufo por lo bajo.

- Bastardos melodramáticos - siseo despacio.

- Debes reconocer que ver a los Malfoy y Potter en esa situación es realmente excitante - la mujer río casi con histeria haciendo recordar a la loca fiel del Lord Voldemort.

- Si, es verdad - el pocionista dejo caer escarabajos albinos en la poción la cual se volvió transparente y de allí el vapor formo una horrible calavera de la muerte desvaneciéndose en el aire - Ahora, cual es nuestro siguiente movimiento - aquel sujeto hizo brillar sus ojos claros mostrando una mente desquiciada y perturbada.

- No tan rápido - el hombre que había dejado el tercer vaso en la mesa les miro seriamente - Parece que Snape a traído un experto en los inferis, no es mago pero tampoco muggle, parece tener ... una malsana locura por el maldito mortifago y el lobo sarnoso.

- Puede impedir nuestro planes? - la mujer pregunto algo preocupada pero molesta.

- No creo, si sabemos manejarlo. Creo que esta bastante tocado y podremos convencerlo quizás de llevarse unas mascotas de regreso a su país - río despacio, con una mirada malvada.

Lo siguiente que el mundo mágico pudo ver es que a las 3 AM el ruido de alguien tropezándose frente a lo que era el Ministerio de Magia, unos muggles caminaban en fila, eran cuatro en total, llevaban cadenas en sus cuellos y con ellas arrastraban una especie de carro antiguo muggle, donde en el mismo había un hombre y una mujer muertos, siendo apuñalados por tres inferis magos. Pero la escena no era tan grotesca por los que eran los personaje quienes estaban allí. El cuerpo de Lily Evans estaba siendo cercenado por el propio James Potter mientras que Regulus Black se masturbaba ante la escena.

Una hora después, los inferis estaban tirados en el suelo convulsionándose, el sonido de las cadenas repiqueteando ante aquel movimiento brusco estaba sacando de quicio a varios. Aquel que estaba apuñalando había sido retirado pero para sorpresa de los aurores, este se había resistido sus ojos castaños miraron al pobre que le había tratado de sacar el cuchillo, gruño fuerte y como si fuera una bestia se lanzo hacia su cuello cercenándolo de repente. Los gritos y la sangre fueron lo que impacto mas, el inferi se había bajado gritando y moviendo el cuchillo para seguir lastimando a quien se acercara. Hubo hechizos de aturdimiento, hubo de impacto y hasta avadras pero el maldito zombie seguía su camino con la intención de matar.

Hasta que de repente este empezó a prenderse fuego, toda su ropa, su piel cayendo a pedazos y el grito de muerto viviente se escucho más fuerte, cuando este cayo de rodillas sus ojos se giraron para buscar al culpable. James Potter sonrío, cayendo los pocos dientes podridos con sangre de la boca en el proceso, para caer al suelo convulsionándose y de allí ... no moverse más. Del otro lado de la calle, Harry Potter tenia su varita apuntando al cuerpo, con los ojos verdes enorme de susto y con la respiración agitada, lagrimas de angustia caían sin parar.

Lily Evans no estaba mejor, ella estaba realmente muerta, era su verdadero cuerpo. Los pocos que habían asistido al funeral reconocieron sus ropas. Estaba totalmente destrozada en la zona del tórax. Pero lo que mas temían era la imagen de Regulus Black. Allí sentado, con su movimiento de su mano que no parecía terminar más. Los aurores intentaron varios hechizos, no querían acercarse por el temor de terminar como al pobre desdichado que toco ocuparse del inferis calcinado.

Harry estaba siendo atendido por un medí mago junto a Draco y Lucius. Solo Snape y Remus se habían acercado para ver bien. El ministro había estado vomitando no muy lejos de ellos, solo el auror negro tenia el suficiente estomago para verificar los daños.

- Esto es ... demencial - susurro

- Siento magia negra, una tan parecida a la tuya - Snape dijo fríamente, con vos neutra, mirando el cuerpo de su antiguo amor. Mientras que Therion se acercaba a los cuerpos con naturalidad, descalzo, sin importarle si pisaba sangre o desperdicios.

Sonrío como niño travieso, sentándose frente al hijo mayor de los Black viendo con casi fascinación como seguía moviéndose, luego miro a la mujer, vio los órganos podridos y aun así vio algo que llamo la atención, Con sus dedos delicados los metió en el pecho, precisamente donde el corazón había estado y entre toda esas porquerías saco algo de allí. Un pequeño pergamino, estaba escrito en latín antiguo, aquel que casi era tan parecido al demoniaco.

Un grito que no se escucha, aquel Inferi abrió la boca mostrando pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue la lengua, levantando su brazo derecho para agarrarse de las prendas del doncel sorprendiendo a todos los aurores, sus cuencas vacías dejaban ver los gusanos carroñeros que ya se habían a apropiado de su cuerpo, su presa da un paso atrás. Cuando siente las manos pútridas y el olor nauseabundo llenándolo, obligándole a un beso sádico de una boca descompuesta contra la boca humana y aun convida. Uno de los gusanos salto de la cuenca vacía como pudo trato de quitarse el agarre, o eso parecía que demostraba a los magos, llevándose varias falanges del inferi con el jalon que crujió el hueso como madera.

Pero la diferencia de lo que podrían reaccionar las personas normal, Therion sonrío ante el atrevimiento de aquella mujer putrefacta y devolvió el beso, la apreso por la nuca, la tiro sobre su medio cuerpo y de allí, mientras muchos empezaron a vomitar, el chasquido de la columna sonó en el lugar. Lily Potter se hizo hacia atrás, chorreando sangre y gusanos mientras la mano del doncel jalaba hacia delante arrancando la columna de esta para luego sonreír escupiendo la lengua con algunos gusanos. La bruja cayó hacia atrás cual muñeco de trapo ya que los huesos que sostenían su torso fueron arrojados al suelo.

El demonio de ojos amarillos se levanto despacio, limpio sus largos y finos dedos con un pañuelo de seda que saco de entre sus ropas sonriendo mientras lamia sus labios.

- Mmmm reconozco esos ingredientes - dijo feliz mientras sonreía acercándose a Severus - creo saber que es los que los mantiene tan vivos y bajo ese aspecto - río como un niño descubriendo los regalos que ocultaban sus padres para navidad. Caminando despacio, haciendo tintinar la pulsera del tobillo, provocando que todos allí se alejaran de él con temor, dándole paso hacia las calles y sus sombras.

* * *

><p>El profeta fue una revolución, era un festín de lo mas sensacionalista. No había página que pareciera chorrear sangre o mostrar fotos de inferis, parecía más un comic de terror que un periódico. Cada uno de las notas eran con respecto a lo sucedido en las puertas del Ministerio, en el mundo muggle y quienes habían sido encontrado. Hasta había una foto algo difusa pero lo suficientemente nítida para mostrar a un "niño" como le llamaban, aquel que ayudaba a las autoridades, aunque los apodos de "inocente criatura "eran los más comunes.<p>

Severus Snape gruñía mientras tiraba el maldito diario hacia las llamas de la chimenea. Estaba algo estresado, creía que había sido una muy mala idea haber llamado a Therion, el había huido del maldito demonio cuando vio que este dejaba a Voldemort como un niño recién nacido. Se recostó en el sofá frente al fuego, mirando como las páginas se consumían despacio. Pero había sido una buena decisión después de todo, el demonio ahora estaba encerrado en la biblioteca Malfoy, donde había mas libros oscuros que en el Ministerio y Hogwards juntos, era una pequeña esponja y estaba fascinado por lo que estaba aprendiendo, pero agradecía también a los antepasados Malfoy Black ya que a pesar de que el muchacho pudiera aprender mucho de los que Leia no había mayor magia de sangre que prohibía quizás llevarse o copiar libros de esa extensa biblioteca.

El había dejado atrás al demonio, cansado de revisar y buscar ingredientes que había identificado, esperaba también el informe de los Inefables que le había prometido Kingsley Shacklebolt. Esperaba también noticias de Lucius, había regresado a su oficina para ver también que averiguaba, mientras Remus estaba junto a Potter ya que este tenía un ataque nervioso, el incendiar a su padre había roto la poca cordura que estaba teniendo desde que habían empezado toda esta pesadilla.

Se quedo un momento con los ojos cerrados, pensando quien podría hacer esto, no había nadie por lo menos tan enfermo para atacar así a su familia, por que Remus, Potter y los demás eran parte de un todo y como buen Slythering los defendería.

- Amo Snape - uno de los tantos elfos domésticos de Lucius apareció de repente trayendo un especie de regalo - Esto ha llegado por medio de una lechuza - la extraña criatura la dejo en una mesa pequeña, junto al sillón y desapareció haciendo una reverencia.

Una caja delicadamente cubierta en papel negro con ribetes rojos y azules era tomada entre sus manos. Primero la observo sin casi a detenerse que era exactamente, quizás su esposo había mandado algún presente, tampoco recordaba si había una fecha especial. Con movimientos suaves quito los moños delicadamente, sus dedos finos destaparon lentamente hasta que la cajita estuvo sin un solo accesorio, las cintas de colores cayeron al suelo, retiro la tapa de arriba y el olor era asqueroso. La caja cayo cuando abrió sus ojos de la impresión, dentro de la misma estaban las falanges de alguien, los dedos ya descompuestos de esa persona y el anillo de la antigua familia Black en ella, la argolla de oro de matrimonio brillante como recién pulida.

Severus observo aquello con los ojos molestos, casi con furia, y aun así sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. Las flamas verdes chispearon de repente haciendo aparecer al patriarca Malfoy, quien primero reacciono algo desconcertado al ver a su esposo parado allí, mirando el suelo, se notaba tenso y algo disgustado, luego siguió la línea invisible a donde estaba observando hasta encontrarse con aquello que tanto había inquietado al pocionista. Abrió su boca para replicar pero no salio nada, solo pudo ver y reconocer lo que allí estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Narcisa - susurro mientras con lentitud se agachaba para tomar con sus dedos enguantados aquel nefasto regalo - Narcisa - gruño luego tomando la caja y allí depositando con violencia el contenido para taparla segundo después - Quien lo ha traído - gruño molesto, y al no recibir respuesta llamo con furia al elfo - Twinkie dime, quien a triado esto! - siseo provocando que la criatura empezara a sollozar y pegarse contra los muebles.

- Una lechuza la trajo señor Amo Lucius - gimoteo desesperado - Una lechuza del correo mágico Amo Señor - se agarro la cabeza y se dio fuertemente contra el suelo, haciendo sangrar su piel amarronada - lo siento .. lo siento .. Amo Lucius Señor.

- Demonios! - gruño el aristocrático rubio tomando la caja para luego sacar de ella los anillos y arrojar los desperdicios al fuego - Maldito hijo de puta! - gruño sosteniendo las argollas.

- Pensé que Narcisa se había ido de viaje, cuando le diste el divorcio ella se fue a Francia y luego Suiza, algo de querer disfrutar la vida que antes no había tenido - susurro Severus mientras observaba al rubio, el aura de molestia se notaba ya que su magia estaba alterada y parecía dar pequeñas descargas en todo su cuerpo.

- Eso era lo que me dijo la ultima ves que me escribió, hace unos meses, cuando le conté que me había comprometido con ustedes - su vos era fría, siseante. Miraba los anillos y los sostenía fuertemente entre sus dedos.

Severus observo a Lucius, estaba realmente furioso, los detalles de su rostro tan frío y aristocrático parecía haber sido transformado a una furia tan letal como un veela furioso. Se sentó en el sofá mirando el fuego que consumía la caja. Primero había sido Lily y James, y ahora le tocaba a Narcisa. Quien más iba a sufrir lo que ellos?.

* * *

><p>El atrio del Ministerio parecía estar lleno. Bastantes magos había ido a buscar una visa de viaje, sin fecha de regreso por el momento, la mayoría de los aristócratas, empresarios y demás damas de la sociedad estaban reunidos allí, desesperados para salir del mundo mágico ingles. Luego de las apariciones de los inferis, los rumores corrieron como lechuzas Express para hacer un pandemonio para poder salir legalmente de allí.<p>

Todo eran discusiones, comentarios fantasiosos, muchos eran dichos de los dichos de algún individuo que vio algo que le dijo aquel que creyó sentir, y así seguía la oración. Quizás no terminaban de saber nada o terminaban no sabiendo todo.

Muchos magos, brujas y niños parecían aglomerarse aun más y mas, haciendo que los dependientes del lugar no pudieran controlar los grupos. La distracción era fantástica, justo como aquel personaje que estaba entra la multitud lo había planeado y aun así le había salido mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Y allí parado en el medio del lugar vio su objetivo, iba vestido con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, el sombrero puntiagudo negro cubría su rostro como una capucha por lo tanto solo podía verse los cabellos algo sucios por debajo de este, caminando despacio entre todos empujando algunos que casi no prestaban atención a este. Solo que una bruja fue tan brusca que sin mediar empujo a quien estaba a su lado insultándolo por el descuido, pero el grito fue mayor cuando la capucha cayo hacia atrás y de allí la mascara blanca de mortifago se mostró ante todos.

Hubo corridas, casi desmayos, algunos fueron heridos por la histeria, pero ninguno recordó que era mago y que poseían varitas. Patéticos.

Allí en el medio del enorme salón del Ministerio estaba parada esta figura, parecía tener problemas para sostenerse por que se movía casi errática, como borracha. La mascara blanca de los antiguos secuaces del Lord Oscuro brillaba como si fuera nueva. Aurores aparecieron, muchos, apuntándole gritando que se descubra, que se rindiera, que tirara la varita que llevaba.

Ahogo la carcajada, entre sus manos, la marioneta no llevaba varita, por que era quien manejaba aquella marioneta con hilos invisibles. Son una mirada desquiciada movió sus dedos enguantados y espero que la sorpresa fuera tomada con alegría.

Aquel mortifago se detuvo girando su cuerpo y quedar frente al propio Jefe de Aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt;- Alto ahí! Quiero que suelte la varita y la tire al suelo, retire la mascara y se entregue pacíficamente - el silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar, como si hubiera un "silencio" pero fue la respiración errática del sujeto que llamo la atención - No volveré a repetir la orden, si no hace lo que le decimos los aurores le dispararemos y ... - se quedo en silencio, la gente a su alrededor dio un sonoro gemido de asco. La capa de viaje cayo al suelo mostrando un hermoso vestido blanco, o lo que fue una ves ya que ahora estaba sucio y andrajoso, su cabellera entre rubia y negra caía sucia en su espalda pero lo que mas impacto fue que aquella bruja no poseía brazos, como si se los hubieran cortado y cocido ya que se podían apreciar las costuras que chorreaban un liquido viscoso. La mascara cayo segundos después, mostrando el rostro de Narcisa Malfoy, sus ojos y boca estaban cocidos, y pareciera intentar decir algo pero no podía. De su traquea parecía un pequeño orificio donde parecía respirar pero este despedía unas particular negras. Con pasos lentos empezó a acercarse al auror negro - Alto! - grito este, sintiendo que muchos de sus compañeros se apartaban con temor, mucha gente a su alrededor, demasiada.

- KINGS NO LE DISPARES! - la vos de Remus Lupin apareció de sobre toda la gente que empezó a gritar, empujando uno que otro, el hombre lobo llego hasta este, logrando detener el ataque, pero siempre esta la ley de Murphy, de lo bueno que hagas lo malo aparece como karma, un novato auror hizo lo que jamás debió hacer.

- I... i... incendio - grito y todo fue el infierno.

Narcisa abrió su boca rompiendo las ligaduras, escupiendo más de esa espesó polvo negro que se prendió como cerilla al instante. Todo el atrio exploto. El fuego consumió a los más cercanos, a otros los destrozo, a los más afortunados los lanzo por el aire pero murieron por el impacto, otros quedaron vivos pero mutilados. Fuego, esquirlas de metal, madera y otro elemento para lastimar era lo que el cuerpo de lo que fue la bella mujer una ves esta relleno, como si fuera una piñata, y fuera abierta para la sorpresa, hizo que miles murieran.

Cuando la cosa fue controlada, los pasos lentos del aristocrático sangre pura se acerco al cuerpo que yacía semi calcinado, desmembrado de la cintura para abajo y tenia medio rostro ya que aquel fuego echo por pólvora muggle había afectado todo su cuerpo llevándolo a la muerte. Sin importar sus ropas finas, o si se manchaba con sangre o lo que sea, con manos temblorosas tomo lo que quedaba de Remus Lupin y lo atrajo a su pecho, Lucius Malfoy lloro en silencio. Para luego gritar con furia y agonía, su magia se desbordó y los pocos restos a su alrededor se deshicieron ante la fuerza del dolor que el hombre profesaba. Grito hasta quedarse ronco. Pero sus ojos cambiaron a uno peligroso. Fueron esos ojos que hicieron temer por primera vez a Severus Snape. Por que jamás en su vida había visto otros ojos tan malignos... después de Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Ajeno a todo aquello. Molly Weasley estaba en la Madriguera, estaba preparando la comida, estaba nublado y esperaba que muchos de sus hijos vinieran a su casa. El reloj familiar había dejado de funcionar y no sabían por que, Arthur había echo lo posible pero pareciera que nada lograba repararlo.<p>

La puerta de la cocina es abierta despacio, cuando la mujer pelirroja se gira sonríe con alivio:- George que bueno que llegas, por que no me ayudas a poner la mesa. Ginny, Ron y los demás están por llegar - se giro despacio para revolver las ollas de comida mientras mágicamente iba sirviendo en alguna fuente - Arthur me dijo que llegaría algo tarde, pero seguro que se podrá guardarle un poco, hice estofado, su favorito - río despacio, nerviosa, pensando en miles de cosas, las malas que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

Ella estaba concentrada en sus labores, por lo tanto jamás pudo ver que le iba a pasar. Cuando se giro con la enorme fuente, esta de inmediato cayo al suelo, el grito fue ahogado por unas manos huesudas, apretando la traquea y de allí casi enterrando las uñas sucias en su piel. Los ojos de su hijo no eran de los vivos, con horror comprobó que este gemelo tenia ambas orejas. Las lagrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlas, allí frente a ella tenia a Fred, quien murió en la batallas hacia ya años, pero estaban tan bien conservado. Quiso decir algo, quiso hablar pero nada salía ya que iba siendo asfixiada de a poco.

- Mama tenemos hambre - la vos de Ginny se hizo presente desde la sala, donde la chimenea se encontraba. Luego se escuchaba la risa de Charly y Percy acercándose. Ella quiso gritar hacer algún ruido para alertarlos.

- Que bien huele eso. Sabes que vengo de una junta que me mando el Ministro y la comida de allí es horrible ... por eso vine antes de irme a .. - Percy cayó de repente entrando a la cocina, estaba allí su madre siendo tomada por el cuello por alguien que se ocultaba detrás de ella, usándola como escudo. Su aspecto era sucio y desalineado.

- Mama! - Ginny grito sacando su varita igual que los otros dos, apuntando - Mama que ... - se quedo muda al ver que el individuo levantaba el rostro y sonreía - Fred - susurro despacio.

- Ma... ma ... - quiso decir, pero no pudo, de su cuello pudieron ver costuras, que empezaban a romperse, igual como lo hizo Narcisa, empezó a largar pólvora muggle, el inferi del pelirrojo sonrío - Matar a la familia - dijo después mientras con su mano libre tomaba un poco del fuego de la cocina, incendiándose las ropas y llevárselo a la boca.

La explosión sorprendió a todos, La Madriguera se incendio con rapidez, desde lejos se podía ver como las llamas consumían la estructura chueca. El olor a carne y los gritos de quien aun estaba vivo fueron apagándose despacio, ya que nadie estaba cerca para observar aquella escena.

Aunque la figura que estaba en el bosque cercano admiraba como el fuego hacia figuras imaginaras en el aire, elevándose hasta desaparecer en un humo negro y tenebroso.

Las apariciones se hicieron presentes cinco o diez minutos después, algo tarde para salvar algo de ese nido de ratas y tiradores de sangre. Desgracia del mundo mágico, mezclarse con semejantes escoria. Río por lo bajo, seria mejor actuar normal y luego ver a quien mas matar.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter estaba en La Mansión Malfoy. Sentado en la cama de la habitación que compartía con Draco. Miraba hacia el suelo, donde habían tres cajas negras, con listones rojos, abiertas. La primera estaba la cabeza de Nynphadora Tonks, sus ojos tenían los escarabajos albinos que habían encontrado en las demás victimas, su cabello tenía el color azulado característico de los Black. La segunda caja tenía dentro el espejo que una ves le había dado su padrino Sirius, con una lista de nombres. Los cuales fueron nombrados uno a uno y el maldito les mostraba lo que sucedía a cada uno, viendo como Remus fue muerto, como Molly y tres de sus hijos también, todo al mismo tiempo. La tercera era aun mas dramática, por que allí estaba algo que solo una persona podía tener, solo una era el dueño de aquel prendedor de oro blanco en forma de escudo, uno especialmente echo para su esposo.<p>

Su mente era un shock, por que luego de ver las dos primeras cajas, lo que mas causo temor fue la última. Las lágrimas salieron despacio, pensando que Draco estaba en manos de aquel loco que hacia menos de 48 horas había empezado con su devastadora venganza.

Con pasos lentos se incorporo y se dirigió hacia el armario, buscando bajo una de las tablas sueltas de allí saco una caja larga de madera, al abrirla estaba la varita de saúco. La cual había ocultado por que era peligrosa dejarla por allí y era mejor tenerla cerca por cualquier cosa. Como era en ese momento. Sintió como la magia rodeaba su mano y subía por su brazo y de allí tocar su alma, en forma poderosa y hasta embriagante.

Tomo su capa, cubrió sus hombros despacio y casi como un autómata fue hacia las cajas, de allí tomo el prendedor y salio de la habitación. En la mansión solo los elfos estaban, cada uno de los habitantes ya no estaba, Remus fue llamado al ministerio por Lucius, Severus salio directo a Hogwards y Draco hacia la empresa por un llamado urgente. Aunque sabia que todo había sido una trampa por lo tanto pensó en que cada uno iba terminar igual que la mayoría, muertos.

Un elfo apareció de repente, trayendo otro paquete, este hizo que Harry se tensara, pero antes de tomarlo, la criatura se negó:- Es para el Señor Therion - susurro temeroso. El peli negro se sorprendió, que podía ser tan importante para el maniático para mandarle algo a quien no pertenecía a ese mundo. Con pasos silenciosos siguió a la criatura hasta la biblioteca, estaba curioso.

Twinkie llego despacio depositando el presente en la mesa y dejando una nota con el nombre de Therion Tepes en ella. Con mirada picara y algo curiosa, empezó a desenlazar los moños rojos para luego destapar la caja. Harry no entendió el presente, pero si solo pudo ver que había una estola blanca dentro, aunque luego que se acerco vio que en una de las puntas de esta tenia sangre y sobresalía un hueso. Los ojitos de Therion brillaron, tomando lentamente aquella extensión despacio oliéndola... aun con la suave sonrisa, las cosas empezaron a moverse solas... y fraccionándose con crueldad, todo aquello de porcelana o vidrio empezó querarse y algunos libros empezaron a quemarse con fuerza... los ojos de Therion cambiaron a negros como si fueran cuencas vacías

- Tepes - susurro Harry sin siquiera mutarse ante aquella demostración de odio, por que no era el niño-que-vivió-y-venció por nada, podía leer el aura maligna y furiosa de aquel personaje - Es algo importante para usted - afirmo tomando la pequeña carta que le habían enviado a aquel muchacho, abriéndola, era una tarjeta de las que se usan para invitaciones de algún evento social importante. Pero las letras negras solo decían una cosa. "Si juegas con nosotros, tomaremos tus juguetes para compartir" el mago se la entrego para observar detenidamente cual seria su movimiento.

- Rutum rutaic - dijo ladeando la cabeza. Harry vio cientos de sombras en el suelo y el pequeño e "inocente " muchacho se mordió la muñeca ignorando al mago, lo quería devuelta quería devuelta lo que le fue quitado, las sobras chillaron entre la paredes y gimieron común dementor. Gritos agónicos, tratando de lamer las gotas de sangre del suelo, cuando las bebían aquellas formas tomaba formas sólidas saliendo del suelo. Dos pasos atrás de Harry eran Inferis, pero en un estado mas cruel y deforme que los demás - Rutum Rutai.. Rene - dijo mirando a sus pequeños bebes tocándolos con suavidad - Rutun Rutai Ren - ordeno a los bebes., a sus bebes, que chillaron con fuerza.

Harry contó cinco de ellos que salieron despacio de la nada y envueltos en las sombras desaparecieron entre las paredes. Observo al muchacho, podría decir que era mas joven que el de aspecto pero su aura decía que poseía mas vida que un mago adulto:- Tengo una pista donde podría estar - susurro sin emoción, la magia oscura estaba poniendo capas a su corazón, dándole la sensación de paz y sostenimiento, por que si su dolor de perder a Draco salía, no iba a completar la venganza que tenia en mente - Puedes saber donde viene el residuo de magia que esta aquí - entrego el prendedor - Te vi hacerlo con los ingredientes que sacaste de aquel pergamino antiguo - su vos era neutra y sus ojos un Avadra.

Le sonrío ladeando su cabecita negra acercándose a Harry quedando aun palmo de su cara parándose entre las puntitas de sus pies - El rastro de magia - susurro cerca a sus labios tomando el prendedor lamiéndolo despacio, dándole un aspecto letal, Harry tenia los ojos del avada verdes letales y Therion los ojos de la muerte. En un segundo a otro ellos desaparecieron.

Minutos después, las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron, mostrando allí a uno de los habitantes de la Mansión:- Harry! - la vos preocupada de este hizo salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero e detuvo cuando vio la puerta de la biblioteca abierta, encontrando el regalo abierto con sangre y la nota. Los ojos grises se desesperaron y volvió a gritar - Harry ! Harry! - la chimenea volvió a prenderse haciendo aparecer al antiguo profesor de pociones - Severus, Harry no esta! - fue hasta este desesperado mostrándole la caja que había encontrado.

- Demonios, llegamos tarde - siseo despacio, para luego mirarlo con pena - Vengo del Ministerio, hubo ... una tragedia - hizo una pausa - Lo siento, pero ... encontraron a tu madre. Draco. Esta muerta - el rubio abrió sus ojos enormes y de allí caer de rodillas.

Algo que jamás sospecharía fue que su hermoso esposo fue a una trampa.

Therion y Harry aparecieron sin enterarse de lo sucedido muy lejos de allí. El demonio no conocía el lugar pero el otro reconocía las ruinas. Había luchado allí, había escapado y hasta matado a muchos, no pensó en regresar a ese lugar jamás. Therion aun axial descalzo, camino despacio hacia la reja donde un letrero roto y oxidado decía " Familia Riddle". El antiguo castillo se levantaba tenebroso en la oscuridad de la noche.

Therion movió su cabeza despacio y sonrío-huele a sangre ... a desolación, a tristeza sangre y muerte (8) huele partes y miembros destajados huele a soledad (8)- empezó a cantar

- Debí imaginarlo - susurro el ojiverde - Debí saber que quizás el maldito tenia otro Horrocruxe - camino despacio, abriendo la reja, haciéndola chirriar, mientras que su varita parecía vibrar entusiasmada ante le poder que el chico empezaba a emanar.

La gran entrada estaba desierta, mostrando todo aquello como si estuvieran esperándolos, un pequeño rastro de sangre, gotitas pequeñas pero aun axial nítidas para el olfato demoniaco de Therion reconociendo aquel dueño de esa pequeño rastro.

El de cabellos negros largos puso cara de demente y empezó a saltar en zigzag de un lado al otro y detuvo a Harry - shhh - dijo con su dedo largo en su boca y alzo la mano dejando que de esta saliera un cuervo inferi y cuando este sobrevoló unas cuerdas mágicas lo destrozaron- estamos en la mitad -dijo susurrando lanzando cien cuervos y estos al ser destrozados dejaban ver las cuerdas debido a la sangre

Miles de cuerdas finas, eran muggles, creía que eran de las típicas de piano y violín. Pero tenían un hechizo desilusionado, por lo tanto era muy poco probable que los vieran igual sin el hechizo. Harry miro casi con admiración, aquel ser que parecía estar tan demente como el mismo. Con el pace de su varita hizo que cada uno de las cuerdas empezaran a romperse, cada una de ellas parecía esta tan tensa que al revotar contra la pared o alguna columna las rasgaba como si fueran cuchillas. Con un buen protego y un escudo de cuervos ambos muchachos parecían acoplarse bien en la misión de matar a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocar lo que mas apreciaban en ese mundo.

Therion aplaudía mientras sus cuervos salían de manera ruidosa y no quedaba ninguna cuerda - nos tenían una buena bienvenida - río caminando despacio.

Un pequeño gemido se sintió en uno de los salones, el que quedaba más lejos de la entrada pero era tan grande la puerta que desde las escaleras por donde ellos se habían detenido se podía ver. Apenas la oscuridad y la luz de la luna podía ver que dentro de este había algo tirado en el suelo, algo que parecía peludo y desangrándose, ya que el reflejo del charco carmesí resaltaba gracias a la luz de la noche.

- Rene - susurro una voz delicada, la de Therion aun más delicada que la que había estado hablando, acercándose lentamente - Mi pequeño Kitsune blanco - dijo besando el hocico manchado.

El cuerpo del Zorro Blanco de las Nieve de tres colas, ahora poseía solo una. SE podía ver que de su cuerpo la sangre salía por ese lado. Tenía marcas de latigazos mágicos, habían arrancado algunas pesuñas y dientes, tenía un ojo abierto ya que el otro parecía derramar sangre. Una de las orejas estaba mutilada, y su pelaje hermosamente blanco ahora estaba manchado con su sangre y algo de tierra y gusanos, como si el que lo maltrato estuviera rodeado de alimañazas carroñeras. Aquel hermosos ejemplar de deidad estaba totalmente lastimado y solo por ir a buscar lo que mas amaba, su pequeño esposo demonio.

- The... rion - susurro roncamente, ya que su boca parecía estar inflamada por las extracciones sin consentimiento que le hicieron - Vete - dijo despacio, sus ojos anaranjados le miraron con temor.

- No Kitsune - dijo lentamente dejando que sus cabellos empezaran a bailar fuego las cortinas empezaron a quemarse, sonriéndole besando su boquita lastimada y cada herida quitando con sus largas uñas los carroñeros y empezó a reír besando cada lastimadura que tenia su dulce esposo, sus cabellos empezaron a convertirse en casi un río cubriendo el cuerpo de su zorro sagrado.

- Vete - gruño intentando ser aterrador - Ellos poseen... - no pudo decir mas, la habitación se torno oscura y de la nada un pentagrama apareció. dibujado con runas antiguas, mas allá de Merlín, una que solo era utilizada para capturar demonios en la antigüedad, creada por humanos poderosos y capaces de contener a un ser oscuro en una prisión eterna - Vete! - gruño levantándose con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas empujando al doncel hacia la entrada pero parecía ser demasiado tarde, por alguna razón Harry fue expulsado hacia atrás, cayendo fuera del salón justo antes que las puertas se cerraran.

Therion abriendo sus ojos - un sello para capturarme?- pregunto a la nada riendo dementemente parándose viendo as u esposo - ellos poseen un sello usado por los cazadores de demonios, piensas que puedes jugar conmigo? - pregunto al aire - es mas piensas que puedes capturarme eternamente.

- Maldito entupido - Rene gruño molesto - Mira el maldito escudo! - aquel que las runas mostraban, dejando ver que era el antiguo símbolo que su padre había creado cuando era humano, aquel sello era tan antiguo que cualquiera que lo poseyera seria dueño de la criatura que lo controlara - Vete ! - con las ultimas fuerzas el zorro lo empujo tratando de que el sello no lo encerrara.

Rumio bajo:- No te dejare - gruño sacando de su espalda una cola negra monstruosa jalando a su zorro para salir del maldito sello.

Harry quedo fuera golpeo con fuerza las puertas queriendo abrirlas, sentía mucha magia allí dentro pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Una sonrisa se escucho en el pasillo, para luego mostrarse una figura a lo lejos. Una que parecía moverse con delicadeza y femenina. El pelinegro gruño por lo bajo y solo deseo que aquel muchacho pudiera salvarse de esta pesadilla.

Con pasos seguros y con su varita aferrada a su mano derecha empezó a caminar hacia aquella figura, quien parecía estar riéndose de él cada ve que se acercaba a ella. Sabia que era una mujer, sus curvas, su vestidura de bruja, aun así no podía identificar quien era.

- Vienes a buscar a tu dragón? - pregunto con burla mientras reía en forma histérica, haciendo recordar a la vieja de Bellatrix

- Quiero que mueras - susurro levantando la varita - Avadra keda...

- Harry! - la vos de alguien conocido parecía gemir de dolor, a un costado de donde aquella bruja estaba, Arthur Weasley estaba allí golpeado, tenia sangre en el rostro y además estaba atado con cuerdas y cadenas - Harry huye - le grito pero fue silenciado por un golpe que le dijo aquel que lo tenia capturado.

- Que vas a hacer? Potty? - río la bruja - Ya no tienes amigos, todos están muertos - se acerco al hombre pelirrojo y paso su mano enguantada por el rostro - es una lastima que ya no puedas ver lo que podemos hacer con esas cosas muggles que hemos encontrado.

- Suéltalo - siseo entre un ingles y un parsel raro, apuntándole con la varita - Ya libérenlo, y juro que la muerte será piadosa.

- Crees que puedes enfrentarnos? - la mujer se fue acercándose despacio hasta que una tenue luz mostró su rostro.

- Tu ... - susurro justo antes de que algo golpeara su cabeza, la varita cayo lejos de este y otra figura se acerco por detrás, la andrajosa y sucia sonrío al mirarlo inconciente en el suelo.

- Bien, bien, esto esta casi cerrado - río maniático mientras observaba como en aquel salón la magia parecía estar luchando contra otra mas oscura - llevémosle a la mazmorra, quiero terminar esto antes del amanecer - con la ayuda de unos inferis muggles, arrastraron el cuerpo de Harry Potter hasta lo que ahora iba ser su prisión en las mazmorras donde una ves vivió Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>24 horas antes.<p>

Un aristócrata extranjero llegaba a Londres. Su cabello castaño corto, sus ojos anaranjados, resaltaban un poco detrás de las gafas oscuras. Con su traje de diseñador, su alta estatura y su porte fino, se dirigió con elegancia a lo que vendría ser el mundo mágico. Había descubierto hacia unas horas que su hermoso esposo no se encontraba en el templo tibetano donde lo había dejado junto a su sequito y su pequeño retoño.

Rene Inue era un hombre que se llevaba cada mirada que atraía. Hombres y mujeres curiosos por sus rasgos extranjeros, con su cabello castaño, sus ojos claros aun así sin poder llegar a verlos detrás de las gafas que tenia, su sonrisa galante y sus dientes blancos, parecía que el tostado de su piel le daba aun mas brillo en su personalidad. Aquel sujeto con visa de Finlandia, con nacionalidad tibetana y aun así pareciera que tenia rasgos de cada país que había visitado, ya que los sellos en la pequeña libreta eran mayormente orientales y europeos.

Se despidió cordialmente de aquella mujer joven que lo miraba como si fuera un príncipe, y con pasos elegantes recorrió el pasillo que lo llevaba discretamente hacia una sala, la cual estaba resguardada por magia inglesa, haciéndolo traspasar del mundo muggle al mágico. Allí busco al mago correspondiente para registrase e ir directamente a la sección de Visa extranjera Mágica, registrar ( su inútil ) varita y pasar por los detectores de multijugo y demás cosas innecesarias para él.

Luego de una hora allí por fin pudo apreciar el paisaje de Londres con sus magos en el. Había averiguado que su lindo y hermoso esposo, caprichoso y demás un niño travieso, había empacado por así decirlo unos días a ese lugar que si su suegro vampiro se enterara no creía tener mas el titulo de casado, si no de viudo, ya que aquel ser oscuro podría encerrarlo para siempre quien sabe donde y jamás encontrarlo.

Tuvo que comprar una tunica de mago y una capa, aunque solo utilizo la última ya que creía que no era necesario. Busco algún lugar donde podrían informarle para llegar a cierto lugar, Hogwards y muchos estuvieron dispuestos y orgullosos de ayudar, pareciera que aquel sitio era respetable. Luego de idas y venidas había llegado hasta un pueblo donde supuestamente a sus alrededores se levantaba tal prestigiosa escuela internado.

Y ahí fue cuando empezó su pequeña odisea, encontrar a su dulce esposo y no morir en el intento...

Había conocido a una dama joven, con un buen hablar, un porte aristocrático y demás bello. Por un momento se sintió algo incomodo, pero luego de que ella empezara a relatar lo sucedido dos días atrás en Londres y alrededores, le intereso, si no fuera que conocía a su dulce doncel, sabría que de quien estaban hablando era de el, pero las características, las ideas, las formas de manejar a los muertos era algo mas delicada y mas artística que Therion, por lo tanto ahí empezó a sospechar por que el motivo de su "descanso" en aquel lugar.

Pensando en lo que podría descubrir, con su lado de investigador y viejo científico intento adentrarse mas al tema. El había elegido a Therion por alguna razón, compartían los mismo intereses aunque el lo hacia por hobbies y su doncel por un fanatismo. Cuando la dama le indico que quizás podrían investigar un lugar, dijo ser la esposa de un auror explicándole que era como un policía muggle. Rene acepto. Jamás pensó que quizás fue la peor decisión.

Llegaron a un lugar tenebroso, un enorme castillo en ruinas, algo de una mansión quizás que tuvo su mejor época. Con sus sentidos alerta, con su instinto de zorro a flor de piel sintió como la magia oscura acaricio su pelaje, sintió como su cuerpo iba adquiriendo sus tres colas y sus orejas, gruñendo y sacando sus garras. Al girarse y decirle a la mujer que se fuera se vio solo en todo aquel lugar. Sonrío con desagrado dándose cuenta en la trampa.

Los inferis aparecieron, no los conocía por lo tanto no importo si los descuartizaba o no. Con su habilidad y su rapidez muchos cayeron sin cabeza, sin manos o sin torsos. Mataba dos y salían cinco más de las sombras. No pudo contenerse, su aspecto humano bestia quedo atrás para transformarse en un enorme zorro blanco de nieve, con inscripciones en su frente en forma de runas antiguas en púrpura que se iluminaba cada ves que atacaba con bolas de fuego, animas azulinas servían de escudo, pero la magia oscura del lugar las debilitada como si hubiera algo sagrado o algo que absorbía almas. Gruño mostrando su larga fila de dientes y de allí destrozar a otro par.

No vio venir aquel hombre entre las sombras, no vio como con una espada de plata y piedras rojas levantaba en el aire, lograba cercenar una de sus colas, grito fuerte al girarse para destrozar al atacante pero tampoco vio como otro mago por la espalda lograba con un hechizo cortante pegarle en la cabeza, su oreja pareció explotar de repente haciéndolo chillar fuertemente. El tercer personaje ahora tomaba un látigo mágico y lo azotaba contra el lomo.

Olor a sangre, carne quemada y pelo chamuscado era lo que reinaba allí. Rene era un ser puro pero jamás pudo entender como aquellos magos podrían utilizar hechizos rústicos y antiguos con descendencia muggle barbarita, solo un conocedor de leyendas antiguas y humano podría saber, combinado con su magia y la sabiduría podría derrotar a un dios de la nieve como él.

Lanzo bolas de fuego, de hielo y hasta ataco con sus fuego fato pero fue todo inútil, una cuarta persona estaba recitando una mantra pero cuando se dio cuenta de aquello sus patas quedaron apresadas con la sangre que estaba derramando, como grilletes mágicos para poder inmovilizarlo, cuando intentó gruñir y maldecir, una segunda cola era cercenada y la espada con movimientos rápidos atravesó la carne de su costado sintiendo que quizás una de sus costilla fue rota.

Allí tirado estaba el zorro mágico de las nieves, agonizando, pensando que quizás su dulce esposo no se enojara tanto, por que era capaz de quemar el mismo mundo por esta estupidez, ya que lo veía venir con su berrinche y su ego de posesión ante su persona. Gruño molesto por perder ante semejantes seres inferiores, pero cuando uno de los atacantes se acerco, llevaba un libro entre sus manos, reconoció los sellos y también el aura de su verdadero dueño.

- Debí imaginarlo - gruño - No hay ser mas sádico y embustero que... él - empezó a reírse mirando detenidamente aquel mago - Antes de morir, me gustaría saber tu nombre - con las pocas fuerzas se incorporo y levanto su cabeza.

El hombre andrajoso, con las túnicas sucias y roídas, descalzo, con aspecto sucio y algo desquiciante, sonrío mostrando sus dientes algo manchados, y sus ojos azules griceasos, con su cabello despeinado y que quizás algún tiempo fue un negro azulado. Se acerco despacio y levanto su mano para acariciar su rostro:- Mi nombre - dijo en forma demente quien otra mujer aparecía y reía de la misma forma - Black ... - hizo una pausa - Sirius Black - Rene cayo al suelo luego de que una daga atravesara su pecho.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy era temido no por que alguna vez fue un Deateathers, si no más bien por su fría alma despiadada en castigar a aquellos que insultaban o lastimaban a su familia. Aquel sujeto no solo había matado a Remus Lupin, había descuartizado a Narcisa, si no que tenía a su propio hijo un mar de nervios y lagrimas al no saber donde había ido su querido Gryffindor.<p>

Los antiguos Malfoys habían sido tachados quizás de familia de artes oscuras, no tanto como los Black, pero se rumoreaba que quizás algo tenían que ver. Severus Snape comprendió que aquellos dichos no pasaron a ser solo cotilleos de alta sociedad, si no a hacer una realidad cuando el aristócrata y frío mago hizo deslizar un tapiz mágico de su estudio, donde unas escaleras aparecían saliendo de un cuadro de un noble, quien se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El pocionista jamás supo de la magia que permitía entrar a las pinturas mágicas, pero supo que la venganza de los Malfoys era realmente desquiciada.

Lo siguió hasta una cámara que hacia siglos o centurias que no se utilizaba, telas de araña, polvo y moho se había juntado pero con un pase de la varita del rubio mayor, las antorchas se levantaron una a una mostrando en el centro de la sala el pentagrama de la magia del propio Satán. Desnudo su torso, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y sin marcas, se descalzo y tomo una bolsa de galeones de oro que había allí, Severus pudo observar unas veinte o treinta de ellas. Tomo una y las arrojo al suelo, en forma dispersa pero aun así sin dejar que salieran de aquel símbolo oscuro. Con una daga corto la palma de sus manos y empezó a bañar cada pieza con su sangre, recitando un lenguaje que una ves había escuchado quizás de Therion pronunciar ciertas palabras.

Aquel rubio jamás tuvo esa imagen, el poder de la magia negra rodeo cada parte de su cuerpo y sus cabellos rubios fueron alzados, mientras hacia la mantra las demás bolsas se desparramaron y cayeron sobre el símbolo llenándolo de oro. Del centro, de la nada una viscosidad empezó a removerse, creciendo despacio, tomando cada una de las monedas y engulléndola en aquella cosa negra que iba formando un cuerpo semi deforme, hasta quedar encorvado una figura, con una capa roída y una capucha lo bastante larga y ancha para detectar quizás el rostro.

Una risita tétrica sobresalió el ambiente, mientras que uno de los galeones era tomado por sus manos huesudas, cadavéricas:- Me has llamado, Mi Lord - su vos era tan irritable como aguda - Has llamado al humilde Caronte con semejante ... tentación - tomo el oro despacio mirándolo con admiración llevándoselo a su rostro, quizás probando si fueran auténticos, aun así, Severus no veía el rostro pero sabia que aquel personaje... no lo poseía.

- Mi familia a sido atacada - dijo despacio Lucius mientras lo observaba tomar cada moneda de oro y depositarla en una bolsa - Deseo saber el nombre de aquel que se atrevió a tocarla, y donde puedo encontrarle. Quiero la venganza sobre él - siseo despacio mientras mágicamente hacia levitar otra bolsa de oro y la depositaba cerca de aquel barquero de los mares de Estigia.

- Lucius. Lucius, Lucius. Mi querido aristócrata favorito. Ji ji ji ji ji - río por lo bajo tomando cada una de las monedas y acariciándolas con li vinosidad - Si, el hermoso doncel que tenias por esposo, una pena. Realmente hubiera sido un hermoso espécimen, por desgracias o a favor tuyo, mi querido Cielo, la parca de las almas inocentes, se lo llevo a los montes Eliseo por el alma inocente que llevaba en su vientre y con el corazón grande que poseía no podía separarlos.

- Que ...? - Tanto como Severus y el rubio abrieron sus ojos en forma de sorpresa, no sabían nada del estado del licántropo - Mi ... Remus estaba ...

- Si - la vos salio tan tétrica posible, mientras levantaba una moneda de oro y la observaba a la luz de las llamas - El humano no lo sabia, pero su lobo, aquel ser despiadado y salvaje dio su alma para que fuera depositado en los campos mientras la bestia viajo conmigo - río despacio - ahora adorna una de mis habitaciones, necesitaba tener calentito a mi Cielo en las noches frías - su carcajada fue áspera y fría mientras miraba a los dos magos - El pago es justo, mi Lord - con su mano cadavérica apareció un pergamino con algo escrito allí, dándoselo a Lucius, mientras se giraba y con otro movimiento tomaba todo el oro que le habían ofrecido haciéndolo desaparecer. Las llamas del pentagrama empezaron a consumirse y con eso Caronte empezó a volver a los infiernos - Tenga cuidado. Los muertos no pueden ser muertos fácilmente. Solo se necesita otro muerto para hacerlo - río despacio - Aunque sus aliados están tan involucrados que con un solo movimiento y estarán en mi mar de la cobardía y las pesadillas eternas - río otra ves aun mas fuerte desapareciendo con su pago. Dejando a dos magos estupefactos, viendo los nombres que el demonio había aparecido diciéndoles quienes eran los responsables y donde buscar.

- Maldito hijo de puta. LE Hare pagar cada una de las lagrimas de nuestro pequeño - el rubio salio furibundo del lugar seguido por un pasionista, con la mirada que una ves tuvo cuando el poder de Voldemort era lo mejor.

Draco al verlos solo retrocedió con terror, jamás había visto tal aura oscura. Ni la propia del Señor Oscuro. Esos dos magos, solo salieron a buscar venganza.

* * *

><p>Harry parpadeo varias veces antes de poder enfocar su mirada. Se encontró colgado en el medio de lo que una ves fue la sala de tortura de Voldemort. Había calderos, viales, animales muertos, otros vivos, pedazos de lo que una ves fue humano o animal, no sabia bien decir. Había ingredientes por todos lados y cosas que cualquier pocionista quizás quisiera tener en aquel lugar.<p>

Solo llevaba los pantalones puestos, había sido despojado de su tunica y demás ropa. Le habían quitado la varita, amuletos o cualquier traslador que pudiera llevar entre sus cosas, los anteojos habían sido también quitados pero agradecía que su visión no fuera tan mala. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron la figura que estaba no muy lejos de el, estaba frente a una mesa que parecía ser una de quirófano muggle, había un cuerpo en el, el rostro de este estaba cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, por lo tanto no podía ver quien era la victima.

- El bebe Potty ha despertado - la vos chillona y desquiciada de Bellatrix se hizo resonar en aquel lugar, dejándose ver despacio por un costado - Y dime, Potter, que se siente estar así atado y sin poder escaparte? - río cuando se acerco y acaricio su pecho con lasibidad.

- Vete a la mierda - gruño entre dientes - Maldita loca, mataste a muchos, a Remus, a tu propia hermana Narcisa, a Sirius! - intento moverse, como patearla pero sus piernas estaban pegadas mágicamente por lo tanto no podía ni defenderse. Aun así, la risa desquiciada de la mujer fue aun más fuerte.

- Sirius - río alejándose de este para situarse junto a la mesa donde el andrajoso estaba trabajando - Dice que mate a mi primo - susurro mirándolo con locura al ojiverde, pasándose la lengua por sus labios - Sabes Potter, una ves pensé en matarte de una forma tan fácil, intentarlo con mi sobrino marica, Draco igual que su padre deberían solo existir para dar herederos y matarlos por su condición de anormales.

- NO INSULTES A MI ESPOSO! - grito molesto intentando moverse inútilmente.

- Esa escoria debería morir - continuo sin hacer casos a sus gritos - Pero mi venganza no hubiera sido satisfactoria - río despacio mientras acariciaba la espalda de aquel sujeto andrajoso que seguía con aquel cuerpo en la mesa, como si estuviera cociéndole algo o sacando, Harry no veía bien desde aquella posición - Como si fuera una visión de Mi Lord, el cual tu mataste, sentí que mi venganza seria tan placentera como ahora - tomo el rostro de aquel sujeto que aun le daba la espalda al muchacho y con delicadeza beso sus labios - Mira lo que gracias a mi odio por ti, he traído al lado correcto al ultimo de los Black - río despacio cuando aquel ser se giro y mostró el rostro sonriente.

- Hola Harry.

- Sirius ... - susurro impactado, abriendo sus ojos en forma de espanto. Viendo como el cuerpo de su padrino no era e que recordaba. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, su piel era de color gris verdosa, se podían ver que tenía algunos hoyuelos de los cuales parecían moverse algún gusanillo. Sus ojos estaban opacos y demacrados, sus manos no eran normales, más bien era huesudas, como si fuera una capa de piel seca que las cubría. Su pecho tatuado estaba arrugado, poseía cortes en este y hasta podías ver los órganos putrefactos dentro. Sirius Black ya no era el hombre apuesto que había conocido, ahora era un cadáver ambulante, con ojos de la locura de la familia. Pero lo que mas impacto fue que cuado sonrío en forma macabra, sus dientes estaban podridos - MALDITA PERRA HIJA DE PUTA! - grito con furia - Que hiciste? No puedes revivir a los muertos, eso no es Sirius, eso es ...AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! - Harry se retorció de repente, su cuerpo sintió la descarga de mil crucius, mientras que su piel empezaba a desgarrarse desde adentro ante la presión, aquel hechizo impacto en su espalda y ante las convulsiones empezó a escurrir sangre por la nariz y oídos.

- Basta - la vos de Sirius fue fuerte y clara, deteniendo aquel que había lanzado el hechizo - Harry, mi pequeño Prongs - el merodeador se acerco despacio, posando su mano en el pecho del muchacho, recorriéndolo con sus uñas negras, pasando sus yemas por los pezones de este mientras se manchaban de sangre que escupía despacio mientras trataba de respirar mejor - No ves que estas mal tú - río bajando su mano hasta los pantalones, jugueteando un poco con la cintura de este - Soy el verdadero Sirius Black ahora - río mostrando su lengua lasciva de color oscura por sus labios azules - Eres tan parecido a tu padre - gimió mientras bajaba su mano y llegaba a los muslos - El lo tenia todo, talento, mujeres, hombres, amigos, una familia ... - susurro con algo de melancolía y rabia.

- Sirius - Harry susurro despacio, mirándolo aun adolorido por el crucio - Tu ... tu fuiste el mejor amigo - trago un poco de saliva, aunque el gusto era mas de su propia sangre - Tu ... Tu eras ...

- Un mujeriego, si - le dijo en forma paternal - Pero todos se acercaban a mi por que era su mejor amigo. Todas esas mujeres que pasaban por mi cama, era por que les prometía pasarlas con James. Pero sabes que era peor? Que Remus y los demás también pensaban lo mismo - se alejo un poco - Te imaginas a Lucius convenciendo a Moony de que era lo mejor para él? No, yo lo intente y fui rechazado por ser su mejor amigo, pero vienen esos dos malditos mortifagos asesinos y se lo llevan - gruño con rabia mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde el cuerpo cubierto reposaba - Tu eres igual que James, alejaste a la persona equivocada llevándolo al otro lado de tu conveniencia, matando a alguien importante - sonrío acariciando el rostro de Bellatrix.

- Voldemort era un genocida ...! - grito.

- Te casaste con el hijo de Lucius - ignorando lo que el pelinegro gritaba - Apartándolo de donde tenia que pertenecer - Sirius sonrío a la segunda sombra que apareció de un costado, con un costoso vestido de diseñador, con elegantes guantes y una hermosa capa de mago.

- Pansy Parkinson - susurro el moreno.

- Potter - dijo ella despacio, mientras se acercaba y le entregaba un pequeño paquete a Sirius - el encargo que me dijiste. Luego sonrío mirando con desprecio al niño que vivió y venció - Me arrebataste a Draco pero no será por mucho tiempo - río acercándose - Cuando tu mueras, podré consolarlo mejor que tú, tendré la fortuna Malfoy y los Black surgirán como los mas poderosos otra ves.

- Maldita perra - gruño

- Ah, que modales, acaso Lucius no te enseño? Tsk Tsk. Que mal, pero no importa, cuando todo esto termine solo habrá un Malfoy y ese será mi esposo Draco - Pansy dijo aquello con burla y prepotencia - Cuando Draco reciba la caja con tu varita, anillo y ropa ensangrentada, yo estaré allí para poder sostenerlo, por que Lucius y Snape no estarán para acompañarlo.

- Que mierda estas hablando? Jamás dejaran a Draco por ninguna circunstancia, JAMAS - la risa histérica de Bellatrix, y de Sirius llego el lugar de repente, haciendo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Harry ante el mal augurio de eso. No queriendo admitirlo pero temió la respuesta que pudieran darle. Este se giro y tomo algo de la mesa, un enorme frasco con algo dentro de él.

- Mira bien Harry - Sirius sonrío admirando el contenido - Esto es ... - río aun mas acercándose, mostrándole bien el frasco. El muchacho abrió sus ojos en forma de espanto, dentro de este había un feto, no muy formado pero si se podía ver que poseía unas semanas pero lo suficiente para mostrar que iba a ser una criatura. Entonces empezó a barajar las posibilidades, y con espanto miro aquel cuerpo que estaba en la mesa, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse y su boca a balbucear una negativa - Si ... - el andrajoso personaje dijo con éxtasis - Mira Harry, he traído a mi lado aquel que me arrebataron! - grito con jubilo mientras despojaba la mortaja que cubría el cuerpo dejándolo ver que lo que había estado haciendo era extirpar aquel no nato del cuerpo desecho de Remus Lupin. Quien abrió sus ojos dorados, ahora opaco por la falta de alma, quien se levanto despacio como un autómata y bajo de la mesa, desnudo, se podía ver que tenia miles de cicatrices, que Sirius había "reconstruido" su cuerpo y que estaba allí como una mas de las creaciones de zombies que el desquiciado Black había echo - Harry, saluda a Moony- le dijo despacio mientras dejaba el feto y lo abrazaba por detrás - Moony, saluda al futuro James - susurro con malicia mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello del ex licántropo, tocando su pecho y llevando sus dedos huesudos a la entrepierna flácida, empezando a masturbarlo con indecencia.

- Maldito sádico de mierda! - grito intentando liberar las cadenas, intentando invocar la magia que no llegaba.

- Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, pelear, gritar, hasta escupir, pero no podrás escapar - Sirius sonrío buscando la boca de Remus, devorándola en un beso nauseabundo.

- No te preocupes, Potter, yo cuidare bien a Draco - Pansy sonrío a Bellatrix y salio de allí tatareando el triunfo.

- No, maldita! - miro con odio a la desquiciada Black - Mátame si quieres pero no lograran lo que esperan. Ni Lucius ni Severus caerán en la trampa - la desquiciada de los Black empezó a carcajearse mientras se acercaba con un cuchillo

- En serio? Pues te diré una cosa, Potter - con demencia le clavo el puñal justo entre las costillas derechas, casi perforándole un pulmón, pero apenas lográndolo ya que lo necesitaban vivo - Cuando Todo esto termine, te haré un inferi y te follaran hasta sacártela por la boca - río con fuerza mientras volvía a lastimarlo, pero ahora en las piernas, haciendo en forma maniática varios tajos, dejando caer su sangre al suelo pero aun así sin llegar a matarlo.

* * *

><p>Draco intentaba pensar donde se habían ido sus "padres". Habían salido del estudio como si fueran dos espectros furiosos, solo le dijeron que esperara en la Mansión, que traerían a Harry a toda costa y harían pagar a los malditos traidores por la osadía de las muertes de su familia. Sus cabellos rubios platinados se movían al compás de la respiración algo agitada por el miedo, si, miedo de perder aquello que amaba, dio un giro en los talones de sus elegantes zapatos y fue hasta el despacho, odiaba cuando le sacaban del "peligro" como si él mismo no fuese un mago en toda la regla cabal, suspiro viendo el retrato de sus antepasados en aquel estudio y con cuidado fue hasta un estuche negro con un broche en forma de serpiente moviendo su mano y abriéndolo, sacando el violín negro, regalo de Harry en su cumpleaños y de paso, gran calmante para su sangre mágica, despacio coloco el arco en las cuerdas y comenzó a tocar fuertemente haciendo que estas cuerdas vibraran bajo sus dedos y su mentón, la música salía solemne, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar donde se fue Severus con su padre, trataba de mentalizar su magia con ellos todo esto através de violín. Cuando unos aplausos hicieron que se detuviera, no cambio de posición solo abrió los ojos despacio, con aquel filo mercurio en ellos, la vio, hermosa, bella, única... pero... No era para él, ni él para ella - Pasifae - dijo empezado a bajar lentamente el violín de su hombro, aunque ¿Como entro con las barreras mágicas activadas?.<p>

- OH, Draco - Pansy se acerco con los ojos llorosos, para abrazarlo realmente parecía abatida pero aun así, la canción la había dejado algo perpleja y en paz - Draco, disculpa pero ... - hizo un silencio para luego tomar una de sus manos para guiarlo hacia el sofá - Te vi tan concentrado en lo que hacías que no se como lo tomaras - susurro despacio tomando ambas manos y mirándolo a los ojos, tan de cerca - Eres mi amigo, y sabes que te quiero demasiado. Y que si fuera por mí haría lo que fuera por ti - toco su rostro despacio, con una caricia de cariño.

Se dejo guiar mansamente, pero cuando empezó a tocar su rostro, su mano delgada pero fuerte evito que siguiera ese trayecto por su rostro níveo y blanco, - ¿Que sucede Pansy?- pregunto con voz sedosa dejando el violín en el mismo sofá

Ella sabia, sus reacciones y debería ir con cuidado:- Me llego un paquete - susurro - Lo abrí pensando que era para mi, sin mirar la nota, pero ... - se movió despacio y dejo ver una caja de regalo, adornada con un moño negro en una caja blanca - Yo ... - titubeo inocentemente y se la entrego. Dentro de la misma había ropas ensangrentadas, la varita de un mago que conocía muy bien y el anillo que él mismo había dado como herencia de la familia pura ante el matrimonio. Todas y cada una de las cosas que había allí estaba manchada de sangre, de SU sangre.

La frialdad de un Malfoy siempre prevalece, aun en los momentos mas fuertes o dañinos, eso le había inculcado Lucius desde pequeño y ahora.. Tomo despacio las ropas y la varita manchándose los dedos con sangre, ensuciando lentamente la pureza de esas manos con aquella sangre - Harry- si bien el rostro quedo estático como una bella estatua, los ojos de Draco siempre eran expresivos como dos posos profundos, donde podías adivinar las futuras tormentas, sus ojos se habían vuelto acerados apretando entre sus dedos las pertenencias de su Harry trago saliva moviendo sus ojos - Harry- dijo de nuevo, quebrándose por dentro

- Cuando pregunte quien lo había traído, me dijo el elfo que recibió el paquete que un mago lo había echo y diciendo que como no había podido acercarse a la mansión Malfoy fue directamente a mi casa. Cuando le dije que me trajera a ese hombre para preguntarle mas a fondo, este ... Se deshizo, cayo en pedazos - la muchacha le miro despacio tratando de expresar su dolor o angustia mediante el toque en el brazo del rubio - Lo siento, yo ... OH, Draco no se que puedes estar sintiendo, realmente haría cualquier cosa - mostrando su rostro angelical, bello y lleno de angustia y lagrimas

- No hay nada que puedas hacer- se levanto con las pertenencias de Harry en sus manos - quiero.. Quiero estar solo Pan- su voz estaba a punto de volverse lacrimosa y no permitiría que nadie lo viese así, así esa persona fuese la caiga de su infancia - Vete.

- Draco - ella se levanto y se acerco despacio y elegantemente - No, No te dejare, eres mi amigo y juntos lo superaremos - lo hizo girar despacio y le sonrío - Como siempre lo hacíamos cuando éramos unos niños - levanto sus manos para tocar el rostro de este - Recuerdas cuando tu padre se enojo por aquella broma de los gatos y perros sueltos en su estudio en la mansión de tus abuelos? - río despacio con tristeza - Bueno, ese día no te deje solo y ahora no lo haré - susurro mirándolo con amor

Draco sintió una lágrima, solo una pequeña lágrima - esto es diferente Pan...- alejándose del toque ajeno apretando entre sus manos la ropa ensangrentada ..- quiero debo estar solo... deberías irte.. del país, sal de Inglaterra Pan...-

- No - dijo ella, algo molesta - No me iré. Acaso no vez que no te dejare para nada - se acerco a él con algo de brusquedad - Draco, por que nosotros no nos vamos, los dos. Lejos - su vos era casi ilusionada - Nos iremos a Francia o a Alemania, donde sea, alejarnos de tanto dolor, tanta muerte ... - susurro tomando su rostro - Yo estaré allí contigo, ya no estarás solo. Me tienes a mí, como siempre - le sonrío despacio, muy cerca de su rostro.

Draco se alejo de nuevo - No me iré... MI padre y Severus fueron por Harry y aunque esta sea su ropa y su varita, se que no esta muerto, lastimado y mutilado, si tal vez pero no esta muerto no se murió en 18 años que lo persiguió un loco maniático, no morirá por unos entupidos inferis...- dijo mirando a la chica - No me iré sin Harry-

- Pero el maldito esta muerto Draco! - grito sin poder evitarlo, molesta, furiosa - Potter murió! Acaso no lo entiendes? Tienes sus ropas, su anillo y su maldita varita - gruño desesperada, mirándolo con molestia y mucho enojo - Potter siempre Potter, acaso no te cansas de estar siempre entre sus putas piernas - la dulce muchacha quedo atrás mientras mostraba su rostro adulto y de viuda negra. Saco su varita y lo apunto - No te quedaras Draquito. No lo harás, te iras conmigo de este País y viviremos como una real familia.

Draco la miro con os ojos acerados mucho mas fríos... y blandió la varita, Pansy había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle que entre sus manos estaba la varita de Harry - No murió y no, no me canso de estar entre sus piernas - siseo el rubio - ¿irme contigo? ¿Una familia real? - se burlo - No seas entupida Pansy. Si es uno de tus entupidos arranques vete de mi mansión antes de que te mate a crucios porque sigues siendo mi amiga, de lo contrario morirás - su voz era fría seria - Sabes que lo haré, no me interesa hacerlo.

- Eres idiota Draco, estas tan enamorado de esa escoria mestiza que no ves lo que estas perdiendo - Gruño mientras lo miraba con furia - Pero no importa, te oblitare, te haré perder cada recuerdo de ese bastardo y solo me miraras a mi, tendremos muchos hijos y me amaras como yo te amo Draquito - sonrío con algo de maldad insana - Si, me harás el amor todas las noches y en donde sea posible - río ruborizándose imaginándose todo aquello - Potter - escupió el apellido - Será un buen juguetito inferis, te aseguro que muchos pagaran para follarlo y hasta cruciarlo. Jajajajajaja. Si, será un buen espectáculo y te aseguro que muchos estarán satisfechos de eso.

- Crucio! - salio de la boca del rubio con la varita de Harry viendo convulsionar a Pan en el suelo, tal vez su conexión con Harry, tal vez la rabia contra la muchacha - esa escoria mestiza como le dices es MIA... nunca nadie mas le pondrá una mano encima - dijo con rabia, aun así la magia de la varita de Harry era inestable- es MIO y solo pensar en tocar tu cuerpo, me da un asco que me supera las nauseas el vomito... jamás te tocare... nunca...

- Crucio - se escucho de un costado, dándole justo en las costillas al rubio, haciendo que dejara de torturar a la muchacha y él mismo empezara a convulsionarse.

- No, basta! Lo mataras! - Pansy con dificultad grito a la otra persona que se acercaba despacio, sonriéndole con desquicio demente.

- Pansy querida, creo que esto se resuelve a lo Black - Bellatrix sonrío mientras seguía con el hechizo por unos 20 segundos mas.

Draco escucho la voz entre su mente embotada por el dolor, tanto que apretaba con fuerza la varita como si fuera a trozarla, hasta que el hechizo se disminuyó, sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo...- Ti...a- dijo mirándola apretando sus labios del dolor- esto se resuelve a lo Black "sectumsembra!- grito atacando a Bellatrix a pesar del dolor

- Protego - grito Bellatrix, la maldición reboto contra el escudo pero aun así no pudo detenerlo, solo llegando a golpear a la bruja con menor grado, pero aun así con la oscuridad que lo caracterizaba aquel hechizo.

- Expulso - grito Pansy. Viéndolo volar al rubio contra la pared, golpeándose la cabeza y aun resintiendo sus costillas contra un mueble cercano - Te lo advertí Draco, si venias conmigo, todo esto no sucedería, seriamos felices como debería ser - se acerco despacio con la varita en alto - Aunque lastimado no importa, puedo curarte, llenarte de mimos y te sanare con mi amor - se acerco hasta este que estaba tirado en el suelo mirándola con odio.

Sus ojos platas brillaban con la fuerza del odio - estabas con ellos... pan... te rebajaste a estar con ellos - se trato de levantar apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Viendo como su "queridísima y amada Tía Bella" se recuperaba lentamente del sectumsembra aunque con un largo tajo en el brazo izquierdo que sangraba copiosamente - crees que o me rebajaría a aceptarte Pasiafe? no eres nada, mas que una desquiciada como Bellatrix, no eres nada comparable a Harry, no eres digna de ni siquiera pensar en ocupar su lugar en la cama - sonrío burlonamente con el aire aristocrático de sus facciones - además querida me gusta que me jodan y no joder... Harry tiene ímpetu en eso... y tú - la miro de arriba a bajo - Obviamente no.

- Crucio - gruño Pansy con odio cuando le lanzó el hechizo. Odiaba a Potter, odiaba que el le había apartado a su rubio, el que estaba destinado a vivir con ella, al que le daría hijos, le haría el amor, que le sonriera como le hace al puto bastardo mestizo. Odio todo su ser al maldito que venció a su Lord Voldemort. Lo odio - Sabes una cosa - río deteniendo la tortura - Que cuando terminen con tu amado bastardo mestizo, no quedara nada virgen ni puro en el - río despacio tocando su rostro con cariño - Por que se de buena fuente que tu amado será follado por aquel que siempre lo deseo por años, y eso Draquito ni tu lo creerías - río casi igual que su tía Bella.

- Si - la otra mujer sonrío recordando algunas conversaciones - Es verdad. Él lo quiere en su cama - río con desquicio - Ese es el pago - se acerco a Draco apuntándole - Su familia fue solo un desquite pero el pago de su tan afanada colaboración es tener a ese puto entre sus piernas - río aun mas

- Así que, Draquito. no hay forma que lo salves, quizás a esta hora ya esta muerto y siendo follado por aquel traidor de sangre - río aun mas cuando levanto su varita - Imperius - susurro sonriéndole al rubio.

- Protego Maximus!- grito con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia soy un Black tía... "Toujours pour" no me dejare joder con un simple Imperio yo he aprendido también mis trucos-

- Maldito crío - Bella gruño - Expulso! - grito mientras lograba pegarle - Avadra keda ...

- NOOO! - Pansy se interpuso.

- ... vra! - la Black vio como la chica era expulsada contra su sobrino por la gran fuerza y furia que iba la imperdonable. Cayo desparramada, con los ojos abiertos con lagrimas, mientras su cuerpo como muñeca de trapo quedaba sobre su amado amigo de la infancia, a pesar de estar totalmente loca con su amor enfermizo, jamás hubiera querido verlo muerto. Gimió de dolor viéndola caer sobre él y a pesar de todo no podía sentirle lastima, luego de todo lo que dijo y con quien se salio para lastimarles, y aun con la chica encima suyo sintió algo que le rozaba la mano agarrando su mueca lacerándola, la cuerda de su violín, en manso de su tía Bella estaba su violín y las cuerdas de este estaban creciendo. Una de ellas le atrapo la muñeca y la otra se fue a su cuello jalándole con violencia... un hechizo estaba haciendo cobrar vida sicótica al violín que le había regalado Harry - tsk Tsk ... sobrino, que mal, que mal - dijo con una fingida angustia Bella, sonriéndole desquiciada - Ahora, haré que tu muerte sea dolorosamente trágica, algo que quizás me alegre recordar una y otra ves - río mientras movía su varita, haciendo que las cuerdas salieran una a una, atrapando la otra mano, inmovilizando la que empuñaba la varita. Logrando atrapar una de sus piernas y apretándola tanto que la ropa empezaba a rasgarse ante el filo que provocaba, lastimando la piel manchando la alfombra de un rojo oscuro.

- Ahh ah!- debí soltar la varita de su mano abriendo las manos fuertemente.. Las cuerdas le estaban asfixiando y rasgando su piel con fuerza, aquellas mismas cuerdas le elevaron en forma de crucifixión - pe..rra... lo hiciste porque cayó.. tu sucio.. mestizo... señor..- abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como una de las cuerdas penetro la piel de su muslo cociéndolo de alfiletero

- No - siseo molesta - No era mi señor, era MI AMO - susurro haciendo que el cuerpo de Draco se acercara hasta ella, casi pudiendo besar sus mejillas - Pero te diré algo - río - Harry Potter será la puta de otro gran sangre pura, aunque claro, su historial como familia este manchado con traidores de sangre, fue bastante ... persuasivo cuando pidió su recompensa - río despacio moviendo su varita, haciendo que las cuerdas se tensaran aun mas - Y sabes lo mas dulce y gracioso de esto ... - susurro como si estuviera haciendo una travesura.

- " Un traidor un maldito traidor de la sangre " - pensó rápidamente, mirando a la lunática esa observando como se burlaba de la ultima frase.

- Que tu serás la puta de otro pura sangre - río despacio - Por que a un Black jamás se lo subestima, y te aseguro que tu futuro amo será el mejor de todos, porque como todo los inferis - susurro al oído - tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para poder morirse, y Sirius Black es uno de los mejores que he creado - se alejo un poco mirando los ojos grises mercurios y antes que pudiera escuchar algo mas de su hermosa boca, las cuerdas finas hicieron un firulete en el aire y atravesaron su pecho, justo del lado del corazón, el cual fue envuelto por estas y estrujado con fuerza. Draco no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, de sus ojos llano cayeron lagrimas cristalinas, sangre corría por sus mejillas blancas, terminando en sus labios ahora también rojos, y de allí manchar sus ropas. Las convulsiones llegaron al instante y sus ojos se voltearon hacia atrás. Bellatrix sonrío feliz, como si hubiera descubierto su mejor regalo de navidad y de allí aplaudir satisfecha ante el espectáculo, la cabeza de Malfoy cayo de repente hacia adelante y de allí ... ya no se movió más.

* * *

><p>Las ruinas estaban igual como ambos la recordaban, como fue la última batalla en aquel nefasto lugar. Con pasos firmes se adentraron, encontrando las trampas desactivadas acertando en que el ojo verde ya había ido por esa misma pista. Fueron directamente hacia las mazmorras, sabían que aquel traidor estaría allí haciendo sus horrendos zombies, el cual pagaría caro la osadía de lastimar así a su familia.<p>

Lucius iba a la cabeza, con pasos firmes, su varita en alto apuntando a la oscuridad, bajando las escaleras en espiral hasta sentir los vahos de las pociones cocinándose, el nauseabundo de la carne podrida y demás cosas, con ojos mercurios fue mirando cada tramo final de la misma hasta llegar donde los escalones terminaban.

El cuerpo de Harry estaba en el medio, desangrándose de a poco, una enorme vasija bajo sus pies estaba allí recolectando cada gota que caía lentamente. Los ojos verdes se alzaron cansados pero aun así con el ímpetu del espíritu. Intento decir algo pero demasiado tarde...

Una enorme hacha se movió con rapidez, la cual fue esquivada por el mago, logrando que se incrustara en la pared.

- EXPELLIARMUS - Severus grito logrando solo lanzar aquel zombie unos metros, pero como era de esperarse volvió a la carba abriendo su boca escupiendo algún que otra alimaña. Inmediatamente el pocionista se retiro la tunica con desesperación las malditas cosas empezaron a comerse la tela y casi la piel debajo de esta, no había nada que evitara que dichas alimañas se tomaran su piel blanca por asalto alcanzando a prensársele en el brazo derecho, corroyendo la carne como lo haría el mejor de los ácidos causándole gritos y dolor casi agónicos, mientras Lucius trataba de esquivar aquellas bestialidades, que descompuestas se lanzaban contra su cuerpo, colocando sus impuras manos sobre el cuerpo del rubio, mientras las desdentadas se alargaban por sus manos quitando pedazo de carne - Incendio - susurro entre dientes mientras aguantaba un poco de dolor, logrando que aquella figura descompuesta gritara aun mas, pero quemando todo lo que salía de su boca y de las heridas de su putrefacto cuerpo. Este retrocedió en forma errática y con pasos torpes salio por un costado como si huyera por distinto logrando iluminar aun mas la estancia en penumbras

- Estas bien? - el rubio pregunto acercándose al pocionista, aun así algo manco ya que la mano lastimada parecía supurar extrañamente.

- Estas herido - gruño Severus, logrando recuperar una poción y allí verter sobre la piel, que comiéndose aquella asquerosidad, ardiendo como mil demonios pero aun así logrando que la infección no pasara a mayores - Iré por Harry, luego buscaremos venganza - gruño mirándolo a los ojos, besándolo rápidamente y con su varita apuntando hacia las sombras que aun estaban ocultas en todo el inmenso laboratorio.

Las sombras formaban formas y figuras inconexas, mostrando viales y recipientes mohosos donde habitaba alguna extraña sepa, también rastros de lo que fue alguna vez un humano, de lo que fueron pedazos con vida de alguien, en el suelo, restos de ojos y carne pútrida acompañada de pociones

Con pasos cautelosos Severus se acerco hacia donde el morocho colgaba, con movimientos de su varita verifico si había algún hechizo trampa en este, aliviado por un lado que no los tenia pero desconfiado para cuando lo descolgara.

- Severus - susurro despacio este - Arthur... tiene... a... - trago despacio, escupió un poco de sangre mientras con solo respirar le costaba una buena porción de liquido rojo que derramaba por un costado de su cuerpo.

- Iré yo - Lucius aun no muy lejos de ellos con movimientos lentos fue hacia donde los gritos de alguien parecían tratar de llamar la atención.

Los gritos ensordecidos eran de un pelirrojo que tenía heridas lacerantes en sus manos y rostro gracias a un Zombie que trataba de devorarlo- ahh au.. xilio- gemía por la importante perdida de sangre, que caía al suelo de sus heridas... abriendo solo uno de sus ojos viendo a Lucius con la varita en alto

- Pides ayuda? - aquel mago siseo fríamente, que hasta los no vivos se estremecieron - Piensas que esa farsa estará eternamente? - se acerco despacio, viendo como los muertos vivientes se apartaban mirándole algo desconcertados, como pensando o sabiendo lo que el rubio decía - Levántate escoria, quiero que verte la cara, maldito traidor.

Se levanto riéndose, una risa cavernosa y cruel, nada parecida al bonachón que su rostro aparentaba - el gran Lucius Abrahaxas Malfoy - dijo viéndole de arriba a bajo, limpiándose las heridas con una mano, mostrando su cabello rojo en su totalidad y sus ojos azules - tsk tsk... lograste atraparme creo..- río viendo las desdentadas en la mano del rubio y su sonrisa se ensancho mas

- Pensaste que podrás engañarnos. Lo que no entiendo por que? Tu mujer e hijos murieron - le miro despacio y luego comprendió - Tu mismo mandaste a tu hijo muerto a encargarse de ellos - la vos salio fría, y hasta con asco

- OH que listo. El premio al mago del año y al mas inteligente para Lucius Malfoy- aplaudió moviendo su varita y los zombies se quedaron a su lado - Molly era una entupida mujer insípida que daría lo que fuera por su familia mis ambiciones quedaron en la basura cuando se embarazo de Bill - escupió con asco - Vivir en la extrema pobreza, uno tras otro mocosos y un puesto inepto e inútil en el ministerio no era lo que pensaba de mi vida.

- Pero por que esperar tanto tiempo - le miro furioso - Por que tener tantos hijos y luego... - hizo un gesto de asco - Por que atentar contra nuestra familia? Por poder? Dinero? Eso es lo que envidias de los Malfoy - afirmo - Piensas que matando a todos la fortuna podrá ayudarte en algo? - gruño apuntándole con la varita - Harry podría ayudarte, si vamos a pensar fríamente. El tiene dinero y poder, es el esposo de Draco, podría conseguirte un puesto en donde quisieras, hasta si lo rectas podrías ser el héroe - pensó en vos alta, mirando al pelirrojo - Pero eso no es lo que quieres, verdad? Cual es tu objetivo? Weasley.

- Que inteligente a estas alturas el dinero no me sirve sino para limpiarme el culo literalmente - río escandalosamente - poder... poder... y poder Lucius... los sangre puras se agotan y fallecen... el núcleo central de la magia se agotara sin sangre pura- se lamió los labios

- Pero vienes de una familia sangre pura, mataste a tus propios hijos puros - gruño acercándose amenazadoramente pero los zombies que lo custodiaban parecían estar a la defensiva.

- Que pasa si soy el único sangre pura?- pregunto lamiéndose los labios- los Lombotton y los Nott fallecieron, la línea Black y Zabini desapareció de los anaqueles del mundo mágico... la Potter esta por desfallecer con los Malfoy y los Prince.

Lucius no quiso escuchar mas nada, con sus ojos grises de furia pronuncio :- Avadra Keda... - que jamás llego. Uno de los muertos se interpuso y abrió su boca de la misma forma que el que enfrentaron primero, lanzándole aquellas alimañas, pero el mago estaba prevenido, esquivo aquello y lanzo un hechizo contra Arthur quien salio corriendo escabulléndose por el pasillo

Mientras tanto, al mismo instante ...

Severus descolgaba a Harry, haciendo movimientos con su varita, cerrando cada corte, deteniendo la sangre, haciéndole beber una de las tantas pociones que llevaba enzima, reconstruyendo lo perdido, dándole mayor movilidad al debilitamiento, recuperando los músculos luego de los cruciatus, hasta dándole un energizante para poder tener su magia lo bastante fuerte si tuvieran que pelear.

- Tienen a Arthur - dijo despacio, aun algo desorientado.

- No te preocupes por eso - gruño el ojos onix - Harry debes saber que quien esta detrás de todo esto es ...

- Ya lo se - dijo en forma molesta y algo triste interrumpiéndolo - Se quien esta detrás de todo. No podrías creerlo, debemos buscar a Lucius debo decirle que ...

- Déjame hablar Potter! - gruño en vos alta - Lo que quiero decirte es importante, es que descubrimos que el traidor es ...

- Se ... Vy ... - la vos espectral se escucho muy cerca haciendo estremecer al pocionista, abriendo enorme sus ojos cuando se giro despacio con la varita en alto - Se ... vy - la vos salio mas sepulcral.

- Remus - dijo despacio, casi con pánico, verlo allí parado frente a él, aun con su rostro algo golpeado, con sus cabellos ordenados y sus ojos mieles, aun así opacos y con sus ropas de siempre - No!. Tu estas muerto, esto no ...

- Severus, no me ves? - aquel ser se acerco despacio, pero fue Harry quien lo jalo hacia atrás, retrocediendo.

- Aléjate! Tu no eres Remus, tu eres esa creación maldita, yo te vi como te reconstruyeron - jalo al otro mago para alejarse aun mas, necesitaba su varita.

- Nuestro cachorro, lo he perdido - le dijo despacio, en forma lúgubre con tristeza logrando que el mago ojos negros se detuviera un momento pero fue su momento de descuido, por que a los segundos aquel inferis del hombre lobo se acerco con rapidez y con sus largas garras logro enterrarlas en el estomago de este - Y sabes que? ... Me encanta no tener que estar atado a ti ni al otro mortifago - los ojos mieles desaparecieron para tener uno gris celestes, y su pelo cambiar a uno negro y largo. El rostro de Sirius Black apareció sonriéndole con dientes putrefactos - Espero que te pudras en el infierno Snivellus - y de un solo movimientos extrajo lo que era su corazón.

- NO! - Harry grito logrando que una fuerte ráfaga de magia sin varita saliera de su cuerpo golpeando a Sirius contra la pared, sosteniendo aun el cuerpo de Snape entre sus brazos - No, no ... no te mueras - inútilmente intento tapar el agujero en su pecho, como si pudiera tener solución no tener corazón - No, no ... por favor, no Severus, tu no me dejes - pero los ojos negros estaban tan opacos, sin vida ni alma que parecían solo adornar aquel rostro maduro y níveo.

- Jajajajajajajajaja - la risa de aquel putrefacto ser se escucho por todo el laboratorio - Mira que pequeño que es esta cosa, y yo pensaba que era negro y grasiento, me salio un poco rojo y tibiecito - Sirius apretaba aquel órgano entre sus dedos como si fuera una esponja.

- Maldito hijo de puta - la vos de Harry cambio abruptamente, sus ojos verdes pasaron a unos rojos, mientras la magia negra del lugar era absorbida por este - Te matare - siseo en un parsel ingles raro.

Cada vial de vidrio empezó a vibrar, cada mesa y silla a templar sobre el suelo, cada libro o nota a incendiarse, y el fuego de los calderos a acrecentarse hasta hervir en forma peligrosa lo que sea que estuviera cocinándose salpicando todo provocando que quizás algunas cosas reaccionaran como si acido cayera en ellas desintegrándolas al instante.

Harry Potter estaba furioso, sin siquiera una varita de su mano, entre sus dedos salieron chispas rojas y algo verdes. Sus ojos esmeraldas tenían un toque rojo casi rayando al negro, sus cabellos empezaron a moverse solo, mientras la estática y la corriente mágica que su cuerpo generaba daba un aspecto tan temido como lo fue una ves Voldemort.

- Te enviare a los infiernos y no volverás a vivir otra ves en este mundo - el siseo fue lo bastante nítido para que aquel Sirius Black lo mirara entre molesto y preocupado.

Con un grito aquel loco mago gruño, moviendo sus manos indicando a los pocos zombies que había allí que lo atacaran. Se abalanzaron en grupo pero apenas tocaban la barrera que protegía al Niño que Mato y vivió dos veces, sus cuerpos sentían la descarga eléctrica demasiada alta. Provocando que cada costura de sus cuerpos se calcinara y cada parte que iba desprendiéndose caían rostizada en el suelo. Pedazos de piel, dedos, ojos, y demás músculos usados iban desparramándose, las partes mas pequeñas ante la enorme magia salían volando contra las paredes, algún que otro diente o lengua caían a los pies de Sirius.

- Quieres jugar - siseo despacio, el desquiciado no vivo, sonriendo con sus dientes putrefactos - Entonces te puedes enfrentarte a él también - susurro haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver la figura que estaba detrás de él. Sus ropas finas, algo manchadas quizás con sangre pero aun así aristocráticas dejaban ver la piel blanca mas pálida de lo normal - Ven Harry, destruye también a mi hermoso sobrino - Cuando aquel ser dio unos pasos hacia delante, las luz del fuego alto de los calderos dieron sobre los ojos grises ahora sin vida del ultimo de los Malfoy.

- Draco - susurro el pelinegro, en un tono lastimero y angustiado, pero luego la magia se desbordo, indicando que su estado de furia iba en aumento - Maldito hijo de puta. Me has quitado todo lo que tenia - siseo despacio, mirando a su hermoso Dragón albino, su amado esposo que ahora ya no volvería ser de él.

Las antorchas de aquel lugar se crisparon por la magia que rebosaba en el cuerpo de Potter... el cuerpo de Draco caminaba despacio, se podían ver las heridas en su cuello, las manos aun sangrantes, frescas, demasiado frescas, se podían ver perfectamente cuatro líneas en el cuello blanco, su boca se abrió un poco dejando salir un lastimero aullido y su cuerpo fue directo contra Harry.

El joven mago estaba furioso, pero aun así su cuerpo se negaba a levantar la varita y pronunciar algún hechizo que pudiera golpear el hermoso cuerpo de su rubio esposo:- Draco - susurro casi con angustia, su magia parecía tener descargas en todo su cuerpo, parecía quizás explotar ante la contención que estaba teniendo, luchando por salir y sin llegar a hacerlo por solo tener delante de este a su hermosa perdición - No, tu no dragón - cerro sus ojos, apenas una lagrima recorrió su mejilla cuando de sus labios salio un - Expulso - el cuerpo del rubio salio volando hacia atrás. El cuerpo cayo dolorosamente contra una de las paredes, torciéndose grotescamente el brazo derecho aun así de nuevo se levanto dispuesto a irse contra el cuerpo del mago de ojos verdes... moviéndose con rapidez y fuerza, con la risa burlona de Sirius Black detrás de él

Harry esquivo el cuerpo, a lo muggle, haciendo una zancadilla tomándolo del brazo mientras lo hacia girar en el aire, de allí dejarlo caer abruptamente sobre una mesa que se dio vuelta hacia un costado ante la tremenda fuerza del impacto. El pelinegro aprovecho ese segundo para girarse apuntar a Sirius, quien aun seguía sonriéndose - Incendio! - grito con furia hacia aquel maldito inferi pero el aullar de este no era el que esperaba, por que justo antes de hacerlo la figura de Remus Lupin se interpuso y empezó a retorcerse cayendo de rodillas y de allí hacer el sonido mas escalofriante. Los ojos mieles sin vida se posaron en los verde cuando el fuego disminuyo, la carne al rojo vivo caía en pedazos, la ropa estaba pegada a ella y aun así el maldito zombie se levanto con dificultad. Black río desquiciadamente.

- Tsk tsk- río Sirius moviendo su cabello negro y viendo e cuerpo calcinando y aun levantándose de Remus - a que no es bello... el olor a carne putrefacta calcinada... Remus... casi otro "padre" para ti.

- Te matare - siseo molesto - Juro que lo haré - movió sus manos, como una ves Dumbledore lo hizo en el Ministerio, como si hiciera círculos enormes con sus brazos provocando que la varita salieran fuego, uno de color azul rojizo, en forma de espiral justo en dirección de aquel que una ves fue su padrino. Pero no contó que por detrás sintiera que alguien le clavaba algo entre las costillas, cuando se giro y el hechizo se desvaneció justo antes de llegar a su objetivo pudo ver los cabellos rubios de Draco, sus ojos mercurio sin vida y su mano blanca enterrada en su cuerpo.

- creo querido ahijado que no será posible- viendo a Draco con la mano enterrada allí en la espalda y las costillas de Potter - es divertido ver como a todos los has destruido menos a él.. Su cuerpo sigue siendo una deliciosa pieza no lo crees... - Cuando Draco saco abruptamente su mano, estaba totalmente manchada de sangre, que goteaba por su antebrazo y de allí caer al piso. Harry se tambalea un poco y llego hasta una mesa, donde se apoyo. Con pasos lentos el rubio se fue acercando sin saber la intención de este.

- Draco, no. No hagas que me arrepienta - susurro despacio tomando fuertemente la varita que había conseguido - No por favor - susurro al tenerlo cerca

- OH y este fue el fin de Romeo y Julieta, cuando Romeo desmembró a Julieta- rió burlón Sirius al ver al rubio acercarse con ansias homicidas, el inferi con la orden de asesinar

- No - cerca de las escaleras, Arthur venia corriendo, apuntándolo con la varita en alto - No te atrevas.

- Señor Weasley - Harry dijo casi con alivio, mirando al pelirrojo acercarse con rapidez

- Corra! Pida ayuda! Yo los distraeré - el pelinegro miro a Draco y volvió a golpearlo con un Expulso, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, con un movimiento muggle se deslizo hacia Remus golpeándolo con un Everte Statum, logrando voltear al inferi contra Sirius y de allí intentar que Arthur saliera de allí - Vamos, tendremos tiempo ahora - Con debilidad y con algo de dificultad le señalaba la salida - Lucius, esta aun allí - le dijo mientras pensaba rápido como salir.

- No te preocupes, quizás este muerto - la vos del mago pelirrojo le hizo voltearse para mirarlo bien.

- Quizá no.. Esta muerto... bien muerto el prospecto de mortifago- dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Arthur y lanzando los dos Inferis uno semi calcinado y al mismo Draco de nuevo

- No - susurro ahora comprendiendo las palabras de Severus - Tu eres el traidor, tu ... - cayo en cuenta - Mataste a tu propia familia - le dijo despacio mientas apuntaba su varita, su magia crispaba en su otra mano.

- Que puedo decir, el pago es realmente tentador - el hombre maduro pelirrojo lamió sus labios en forma libidinosa mientras observaba sin recato el cuerpo del morocho - OH, si, realmente vale la pena deshacerme de toda mi pobre y feliz familia por un juguete lo bastante hermoso y apetecible como ... Tu. Querido Harry - río despacio mientras se acercaba por un costado, los inferis lo hacían rodeándolo por los otros flancos

- Una puta por otra puta...- río Sirius con un aire demente que solo podía ser copiado de su hermana Bellatrix, mientras aquellos inferis le atacaban, uno de ellos empezó a morder su brazo de forma continua-

Harry intento sacarse de encima a Draco quien lo mordía, pero con Remus era distinto, pudo invocar un Entrail-Expelling Curse, hechizo inventado creía por Urquhart Rackharrow quien una ves leyó por ahí. Pero funciono, ya que cada parte del inferi empezó a destrozar la carne y salirse de su cuerpo, convulsionándolo hasta que perdiera estabilidad y cada parte cocida, dejándose caer como una bolsa putrefacta de órganos y sangre. Luego con otro movimiento logro golpear al rubio, quien le arranco parte de su muñeca casi dejando colgando la mano por un tendón y algo del hueso de esta.

- Agggh creo que deberás cocerle eso cuando lo vuelvas mi muñeco - Arthur digo con desagrado mientras seguía apuntando a Harry

- Todo es posible...- dijo Sirius - Arthur lánzale el Avada me canse de verle jugar... al gato y al ratón

- Avadra ... - empezó a decir en vos alta el pelirrojo.

- KEDABRA! - fue el grito detrás de ellos golpeándolo con fuerza, no solo quitándole la vida al traidor de sangre si no que lanzándolo justo donde el fuego de los calderos ardían, logrando quemar su cuerpo sin vida, encendiéndose con rapidez y el olor a la carne quemada llenando el lugar dificultando un poco quizás la respiración ante los vapores de miles de sustancias combinadas con todo aquello - Avadra Kedavra! - grito Lucius en dirección de Sirius, el rubio aristócrata tenia el brazo izquierdo roto, sangrando y le faltaba pedazo de carne, se le notaba las mordidas quizás de los inferis que lo habían atacado, pero aun así pudo liberarse de ellos y llegar hasta ellos.

Black se movió lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el rayo verde, agujereando su roída capa. Río desquiciadamente, pero aun así no dejo que ningún hechizo lo alcanzara:- Muy mal Malfoy, atacar por la espalda no es de un sangre pura - río despacio mientras ahora corría hacia un lado y de allí tomar uno de los viales - Veremos si esto resulta muy a tu altura, Lucy Lucy - lanzo aquel enorme frasco, estrellándolo justo a los pies de este, miles de pequeños escarabajos carroñeros se dispersaron por el suelo, con desesperación ellos fueron hacia la carne fresca, subiendo por la pierna del rubio y de allí introducirse entre las ropas, luego entre la piel y masticar con golosa enfermedad los músculos.

Lucius grito fuerte, dejando caer su varita, ya que en segundo vio como una de sus extremidades perdía masa dejándolo casi a los huesos. Sirius río con más fuerza, maniáticamente mientras se refregaba sus manos con locura:- Si, mira mis hermosos, mira como comen la carne dulce de la pura sangre. Si, así debía ser - río aun más casi extasiado, sintiendo como la excitación corría por su cuerpo y su miembro fláccido y putrefacto se erguía bajo la tunica roída.

- Glacius! - Harry grito y la pierna fue congelada abruptamente, los pequeños escarabajos también se detuvieron de repente, casi espantados ante aquello, otros empezaron a desquebrajarse de repente. El rubio aristocrático cayó de repente al suelo, con su respiración agitada. Mirándolo con casi alivio, ya que parecía que el inferi de Draco estaba tirado en el suelo aturdido.

- Harry debemos... - la vos de Lucius se detuvo de repente, sus ojos grises parecían brillar en forma extraña, pero aun así lo que hizo temer al ojos verdes fue cuando en su cuello una pequeña línea roja empezó a aparecer, despacio, y a medida que parecía recorrer la piel blanca dejaba como gotitas pequeñas de sangre. Segundo después, la cabeza del último de los Malfoy vivos rodaba por el suelo y su cuerpo caía a un costado.

- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja - la risa maniática de Bellatrix fue la que se hizo cargo de tal atrocidad - Vamos Potty, vamos a ver que tal te sales de esta - apunto con su varita al mago joven, pero jamás pensó en ver en sus ojos verdes, la mas oscura de las transformaciones.

- Drought Charm - siseo despacio golpeando justo en el medio del pecho, uno de los tantos hechizos quizás mas entupidos, pero juntando su magia negra, su furia y todo su rencor hacia la maldita bruja.

Bellatrix primero abrió sus ojos pensando que quizás era nada con lo que estaba atacándolo pero de repente sintió su cuerpo extraño, su piel empezó a secarse, sentir sus músculos contraer, sus movimientos hacerse lentos, casi no sentir ni el corazón ni sus pulmones, empezar a asfixiarse y no solo eso, a sentir que cada parte liquida de su cuerpo empezara a desaparecer, evaporarse de cada rincón. Su rostro se hundió con rapidez, su pelo perdió brillo y brío, empezando a caerse precipitadamente, los ojos se hundieron y su boca se abrió para gritar pero jamás llego nada de eso. Cuando el cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, con solo tocar el suelo duro, se hizo polvo. Aquel hechizo evaporo cada partícula de agua o sangre que un cuerpo puede llegar a tener.

Por primera vez, Sirius Black ya no sonreía, miraba a Harry Potter con odio, con rencor y mucha frustración. Observo a su alrededor, miro a Remus tirado, sin ninguna entraña dentro, a Draco que parecía estar convulsionándose, con un brazo roto, su prima echa polvo, y no literalmente, Arthur quemado, muerto por culpa de Lucius que ahora su cabeza yacía a la par de lo que fue una ves Severus Snape sin corazón. Cada uno de los que había creado, o aliado estaban muertos, no había nada de los que el había previsto.

- Te sientes valiente, Harry - su vos era áspera y con odio - Te sientes bien al haber perdido a todos aquellos que querías - río despacio moviéndose mientras tomaba una varita, sobre la mesa de pociones - Veremos si aun si tienes ese lado Gryffindor.

- Recuerda que soy un Slythering, Black - siseo despacio, moviéndose a un costado, casi quedando frente a frente aquel ser - Pero tu no eres Sirius, por que el murió hacia mucho tiempo atrás, solo eres un copia barata que morirá aquí, por mis propias manos.

- En serio? - dijo en ese tono chulo que a veces tenia el animago - Veremos que tan poderoso eres, ahijado. Flagrate! - grito haciendo aparecer lenguas de fuego, como serpientes en el aires, saliendo de la varita, dirigiéndose contra el morocho, con sus colmillos con deseos de enterrarlos en la piel.

- Hex Deflection - grito, desviando aquel hechizo hacia uno de los calderos, volteándolo abruptamente, empezando a arder aquel laboratorio - Sectumsempra - el hechizo golpeo el pecho del inferi, quien salio expedido hacia atrás, mientras inútilmente intentaba levantarse, pero la sangre coagulada, y la drenacion que hacia aquel hechizo a los órganos putrefactos era algo demasiado difícil de controlar.

Sirius se convulsionó pero no sin antes dar su ultima carta a favor... lanzo un hechizo, al vez el ultimo un rayo rjo salio de la punta de su varita y exploto en el cuerpo de Harry un heechizo nuevo -Maleficius Aeternus- este se translado l cuerpo de Potter como un maldito Virus... pudiriendo la mano derecha con agilidad... desmembrandola de su cuerpo, si ya no iba a estar mas en el mundo de los vivos al menos se iria con la satisfaccion de ahber destrozado la vida de Harry Potter

Cuando el ultimo suspiro salio del cuerpo de aquel ultimo descendiente de la casa Black, el muchacho cayo de rodillas, gritando fuertemente, aquel horrendo laboratorio empezó a expander el incendio, ahora llegaba las llamas a las mesas muggles de quirófano, reventando frascos con órganos dentro, llegando el lugar con aromas tóxicos y demás. Miro a su alrededor y pensó que este seria un bonito final.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de Draco, de su amado dragón, que parecía convulsionarse, aun con el cuerpo inferi. Lo tomo con cuidado colocándolo en su regazo, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y de allí cerrar sus ojos, el aire caliente de las llamas estaba aun mas cerca y para el ... ya nada quedaba.

* * *

><p>Los aurores estaban desesperados, habían sido llamados a la vieja mansión Riddle, muchos de ellos le desagradaba el lugar por el simple echo de lo que paso diez años atrás. Pero el mensaje de auxilio y que los desaparecidos de la casa Malfoy, y Harry Potter podrían estar en ese lugar, casi todo el Ministerio fue movido para el rescate.<p>

Las llamas estaban por todo el lugar, parecía que el incendio era por debajo de la tierra y aun así los hechizos parecían no hacer mucho efecto.

- Encontramos a alguien! - uno de los aurores grito mientras parecían que traían a alguien junto a una camilla. Uno de ellos reconoció como el que había ayudado en la investigación de los inferis, aquel muchachito muggle que Severus Snape había llamado, aunque se sorprendió cuando el cuerpo que trasladaban era el de un animal y no de un hombre.

El cuerpo de Rene era transportado por cuatro hombres vestidos de negro, con una tunica rumana con el símbolo de la misma familia de Therion. El zorro de nieve estaba inconciente, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, quizás algunas eran imposibles de reconstruir o simplemente quizás quedaría una marca en la carne de por vida. Pero a su Doncel no le importaba, por alguna razón la fealdad no le daba repulsión ni nada por el estilo, al contrario iba diciéndole casi al oído que usaría parte de sus experimentos para "repararlo" iba a hacer el mejor trabajo en su cuerpo y nada pasaría de alto. Con vos melodiosa, con caricias en lo que quedaba de su única oreja, besaba su ya inexistente ojo y parte de la mandíbula que había sido quebrada y colgaba de forma graciosa en una eterna sonrisa dentada.

A Therion pareció no importar que quien estaba junto al carro lúgubre estuviera su Padre de ojos amarillos. No importo que estuviera también los aurores del ministerio o el mismo delegado o quien fuera. El solo importaba su pequeño inu blanco, aunque ahora su pelaje mostraba quemaduras horrendas, sangre negra y hasta coagulada, o miles de cortes. No importo por que aquel hermoso doncelito iba a atenderlo aun más que a sus propias creaciones.

Harry Potter salio por aquel enorme portón despacio, cojeando, con el brazo derecho totalmente desecho, no poseía mano, solo un horrible muñón cubierto por lo que quedaba de su capa tratando de detener la hemorragia. Los aurores fueron a su encuentro y lo sostuvieron justo antes que se derrumbara en el suelo...

... los pasos lentos por los pasillos oscuros de lo que fue una ves aquel laboratorio resonaron ante aquel lúgubre lugar. Como si fuera un pequeño niño empezó a escarbar con lentitud aquello que no se había quemado, algunos libros, viales y que otro ingrediente aun así quedando inservible por la alta temperatura que llego a tener aquel lugar. El olor a carne quemada llenaba el lugar pero a él no le importaba.

Con sus dedos largos y blancos corrió unos papeles quemados encontrando debajo de todo aquello lo que buscaba. Con una sonrisa malvada toco la cubierta, delineando con sus yemas aquel hermoso grabado. Una calavera se mostraba saliendo quizás de una o dos rosas, donde se notaba aun el cuero cabelludo en el cráneo semi descompuesto, sin llegar a tener mandíbula. Donde con letras en latín antiguo y que otra palabra en runas saltaba a la vista que aquel volumen era puramente de magia negra. Sus uñas negras recorrieron el cuero viejo, rasgándolo un poco, sintiendo hasta el grito desesperado de lo que contenía en el.

Había sido mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había regalado ese libro específicamente. Un hombre ambicioso, con ganas de devorar el mundo y quizás matarlo unos cuantos en el proceso. Lo recordaba bien, el apenas un demonio poderoso con aspecto adolescente había sucumbido ante el alma negra y vengativa de aquel humano, en esa época él mismo era un demonio de los deseos, cumpliendo los caprichos de aquellos incautos que terminaban con su alma entre sus arcas del infierno. Pero este ser había sido... exquisito. Había llegado a él por asares de la vida, vio sus ojos y se encapricho con ellos. Su pelo negro azulado, sus ojos entre grises, azules y oscuros llamaban a tener una atención especial.

Entre negocios y deseos, lo acompaño por un buen tiempo, viéndolo crecer, desfuir gente, compensar a los que merecían, y quizás llegar mucho mas lejos de lo que el mismo creyó en aquel humano. Hasta que el día llego de su pago, prometiéndole que cada galeón de oro, cada joya, cada estatus ganado o profanado iba a conservarse mientras su apellido siguiera su curso, pero la condición era la eterna maldición de la locura, por que el demonio en ese momento se alimentaba de la misma.

Sirius Black, hermano de Phineas Nigellus, Elladora y la desafortunada Ista Black, la primera en ser borrada por casarse con un muggle, aquel primer Sirius en la larga lista de la familia fue quien se llevo el libro, aquel que fue utilizado por cada uno de los miembros para llegar hasta allí. Aunque siempre hubo algún que renegó de aquello robándolo y escondiéndolo para que jamás pudieran utilizarlo ya que destruirlo era imposible.

El demonio sonrío recordando aquello.

El libro creado por el mismo fue puesto a dormir por siglos hasta que llego alguien tan hermosamente maligno como el primer Black, una mujer con lo suficiente para utilizarlo a su antojo, reviviendo a los muertos, dejándole el gen de lo desquiciado y convirtiéndolo en lo que realmente fue su propia creación. sonrío al tomar el volumen y girarse para ver el cuerpo, o lo que quedaba quizás de lo que una ves fue Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry Potter, Bellatrix había echo un excelente trabajo solo que la sangre en los hombres era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Con paso lento salio de allí, desvaneciendo el libro, mandándolo al lugar que pertenece. Sonrío con maldad y perversidad, quizás pasarían siglos antes de volverlo a ver, pero no importaba, lo disfrutaría igual que lo hizo horas atrás. Aunque, el demonio se quedo unos momentos quieto en el lugar, observando como atendían a aquel muchacho de ojos verdes. No pudo evitar sonreír con una malicia excitante.

A las afueras del lo que quedaba de la ruinas estaba ya el carro esperándolo, su hijo Therion estaba consolando a Rene.

- Toma - Tatsumi le tendió los frascos con las partes que habían cercenado al hermoso zorro - Creo que podremos reconstruir cada parte, yo te ayudare - le dijo despacio, con dulzura y un beso en sus labios - No te preocupes, Tu padre hará lo posible para que puedas seguir disfrutando de tu pequeño peluche - le dijo mientras subía al carro y cerraba las puertas.

Y sonrío por dentro con malicia, quien iba a enterarse que había sido el de todo lo sucedido? Rene había sido un pequeño detalle, aunque así podría tener una pequeña diversión. Suspiro complacido, se sentía tan bien ser como el antiguo Tatsumi Muraki... Pero eso era otra historia.

* * *

><p>El libro apareció de repente sobre una mesa vieja, el aleteo de la lechuza albina fue el único sonido cuando esta se poso en aquella tapa. Ululando de repente y saliendo por donde había entrado.<p>

El viejo elfo de la familia estaba acomodando los cuerpos "dormidos", por orden de su Amo y Señor, ahora dueño de todo lo que el respetaba por siglos y estaba bajo su orden por muchos mas. Cada uno de ellos había sido limpiado y puesto con ropas finas como correspondía a cada uno de ellos por que así lo había ordenado el ahora Lord de las casas de familia más viejas de todas.

- Kreacher obedece al amo. Kreacher cuidara de ellos hasta que se levanten y vuelvan a ser parte de la familia del amo - cerro la puerta despacio del laboratorio de la mansión de Grimmauld Place - Por que Kreacher ahora es fiel al amo Harry Potter, y como amo ... - miro por ultima ves los cuatro cuerpos en sus ataúdes de cristal - ... volverá a la vida a los Malfoy Snape Lupin.

La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad reino. El libro empezó a temblar, abriéndose de repente y empezar a mover sus páginas con rapidez hasta detenerse en una en particular, mostrando solo el titulo y los ingredientes.

_**" Inferis "**_


End file.
